


Le Char de Jagannath

by AnnaTaure



Series: La Saga du Char de Jagannath [1]
Category: Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Sequel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: Post-canon : à peu près un an après les événements de Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers. Après s'être échappés du Nautilus, le professeur Aronnax et Conseil rentrent à Paris. Cependant, ils ne sont pas destinés à retrouver une vie normale. Aronnax est enlevé et interrogé par des agents du Renseignement britannique.Pré-Slash, UST.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chariot of Jagannath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629518) by [wtf_jules_verne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne), [WTFTranslation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFTranslation/pseuds/WTFTranslation). 



> La fanfic sur laquelle j'opère cette traduction est elle-même issue de la fanfiction en russe de Kerisa (wtf_jules_verne). Elle est traduite avec la permission de Kerisa.

Après nous être échappés du _Nautilus_ , mes amis et moi-même cherchâmes refuge dans le nord de la Norvège auprès de pêcheurs des îles Lofoten. Pendant un mois et demi, nous attendîmes qu'un vapeur nous emmenât jusqu'au Cap Nord, d'où partaient des transports réguliers jusqu'au continent. Au début d'août 1868 (* _voir les notes en bas de page_ ), Conseil, Ned Land et moi-même mîmes le pied sur le pont du navire et deux semaines plus tard étions à Oslo.

Ned Land nous quitta presque immédiatement et rentra chez lui au Canada, tandis que Conseil et moi restions dans la capitale norvégienne pendant quelques semaines de plus. Le consul de France nous reçut aimablement et nous fournit tout le nécessaire ; cependant il retarda notre retour en France. Je compris pourquoi. A l’évidence, on ne croyait pas notre histoire et on tentait d’enquêter sur nous via le Ministère des Affaires Étrangères. Ce fut seulement à la fin septembre que nous pûmes retourner à Paris – et le jour suivant nous fûmes convoqués au Palais de Justice pour de longues heures d’interrogatoire. Conseil et moi dûmes raconter en détail notre voyage de dix mois sous les eaux et répondre à bien des questions. 

De quelle nationalité étaient le capitaine Nemo et son équipage ? Combien de gens se trouvaient à bord du _Nautilus_ ? Quel était le nom du navire qui avait été coulé le 2 juin ? Comment fonctionnaient les batteries, le système de propulsion du _Nautilus_ ? Je ne connaissais pas les réponses à certaines de ces questions, et je ne voulais pas répondre à d’autres, et de la sorte je présentais tout un peu différemment de la réalité. Je dis que nous avions été détenus, quoique non maltraités, et que nous n’avions pas eu l’occasion de communiquer avec quiconque excepté le capitaine, et que presque tout ce qui était arrivé à bord du navire sous-marin restait pour nous un mystère. Je ne donnai aucun chiffre exact et évitai de dessiner des schémas du _Nautilus_ , décrivant uniquement les structures des sections que j’avais souvent visitées, à savoir la salle à manger, la bibliothèque, le salon, mes propres quartiers et ceux du capitaine. Je ne me souvenais d’aucune coordonnée et oubliai bien des dates. 

Conseil suivait mon exemple en tout - c'est-à-dire qu'il était indifférent et distant dans ses réponses. 

J'espérais qu'avec la fin de cette ennuyeuse enquête, nos mésaventures se termineraient également. Comme je me trompais ! 

Le quatrième jour après notre retour à Paris, je quittai le Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle, où je n'étais pas allé depuis un an et demi, et fis à peine quelques dizaines de pas sur les pavés avant que deux hommes de grande taille, à l’allure militaire, s’approchèrent de moi. 

\- Professeur Aronnax ? demanda l'un d'eux avec un léger accent anglais. 

\- Oui, à votre service. Que voulez-vous ? 

\- Vous allez nous suivre. 

Un attelage s'arrêta près de moi et je fus assez cavalièrement poussé à l'intérieur. Au même instant, le fouet claqua et la voiture se mit en route sur les pavés. Tout s’était déroulé si vite que je n’eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. 

\- Que signifie tout ceci ? demandai-je froidement tout en essayant de me lever. 

\- Calmez-vous, Monsieur le professeur, répondit l'un des ravisseurs, empoignant mon bras et me forçant à me rasseoir. Le colonel vous expliquera tout. 

Le second ravisseur serra silencieusement mon autre bras et ne me relâcha pas. Je me sentais impuissant. La rapidité des preneurs d’otage et l’arrivée à pic de la voiture me révélaient que j’avais affaire à des gredins expérimentés. Je considérai sage de leur obéir – du moins jusqu’à ce que je rencontre le mystérieux "colonel". 

Nous étions assis sur la banquette dans le sens de la marche - je me trouvais au milieu et mes assaillants de chaque côté. Les vitres du véhicule étaient couvertes d’épais rideaux. La voiture accéléra et je perdis bientôt la notion de l’endroit où nous étions et d’où nous allions. 

Nous fîmes route pendant une demi-heure ou plus et pendant les dix dernières minutes je sentis le pavé céder la place à une route de terre meuble. Même à travers les rideaux, je pus sentir de l'air frais et l'odeur de l'herbe fauchée, et réalisai que nous avions quitté Paris. Je sentis l’attelage tourner à plusieurs reprises et entendis le fracas d’une grille que l’on ouvrait. Quelques minutes plus tard la voiture s’arrêta. 

\- Suivez-moi, Professeur Aronnax, dit l’un des ravisseurs en ouvrant la porte. 

Je parvins seulement à apercevoir une vieille maison de campagne, entourée de grands arbres, avant d’être poussé à l’intérieur. L’entrée était faiblement éclairée, et je fus mené à l’étage dans une petite pièce meublée comme une bibliothèque, d’étagères le long des murs et d’un vaste bureau encombré de journaux. A ce bureau, le dos à la fenêtre, se tenait un homme entre deux âges mais d’allure robuste, qui se leva immédiatement à notre arrivée. 

\- Professeur Aronnax ? demanda-t-il poliment. Je vous présente mes excuses pour cet enlèvement abrupt. Je suis le colonel Spencer. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. 

Il désigna une chaise. Je m'assis, plus curieux qu'effrayé. 

Le colonel Spencer fit signe à l’un des hommes, lequel quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Le second montait la garde sur le seuil. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, je serai franc avec vous : j'ai besoin de votre aide, dit le colonel Spencer. Je vous connais bien et j’ai pour vous le plus profond respect. Les neveux lisent votre livre ‘Les Mystères des Profondeurs Océaniques’. Vous êtes un homme intelligent et je serai honnête avec vous. Comme vous l’avez probablement déjà deviné, je veux vous questionner au sujet du vaisseau sous-marin contrôlé par des gens qui se placent au-dessus de la justice et de l’humanité, et ne créent rien que malheur et mort. Je parle du _Nautilus_ et de son commandant, le capitaine Nemo. Nous devons l’arrêter. 

Je pris une profonde inspiration, ressentant un déplaisir ennuyeux. Bien entendu, le _Nautilus_ n'était pas moins intéressant pour les Britanniques que pour les Français. 

\- Je crains de ne pouvoir répondre à vos attentes, Colonel Spencer, répondis-je, avant de répéter ce que j'avais dit lors de l'interrogatoire au Ministère. J'étais détenu sur le _Nautilus_ , et j'en ai vu très peu. Le capitaine Nemo s’est conduit assez aimablement et ne nous a pas maltraités, mais il n’a jamais rien dit – ni sur lui-même, ni son équipage ou son navire. 

Spencer me fixa de ses yeux gris clair et j'y vis du givre. Du givre et des cendres. 

\- Jamais rien dit ? répéta doucement le colonel. Mais Mr. Land raconte tout autre chose. Lisez-vous l'anglais ? 

Il poussa un journal vers moi. 

\- Il y a un mois, le New York Times a publié un long entretien avec Ned Land qui me fait croire le contraire... 

Je commençai à lire et sentis un froid mortel s'insinuer en moi. Non seulement Ned évaluait correctement toutes les dimensions du _Nautilus_ et en avait dessiné un plan, mais il décrivait les caractéristiques de la propulsion, listait les appareils de mesure situés dans la cabine, et plus important, faisait de moi presque le meilleur ami du capitaine Nemo, qui me fournissait conseil et respect. 

\- A la fin du mois de mai, la frégate militaire _Bristol_ , commandée par le frère de ma femme Edward Munro, a quitté le port, poursuivit le colonel Spencer. Il est allé de l’Atlantique nord aux Îles Féroé. Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé, Monsieur le professeur ! Mes quatre neveux sont orphelins ! 

Je ne pouvais le regarder. De nouveau, de façon frappante, je vis des foules de sombres fantômes se précipitant sur le pont supérieur de la frégate qui coulait – des fantômes grimpants sur les voiles, s’accrochant au mât, se débattant dans l’eau. Je ressentis l’horreur, la tristesse et l’impuissance de ce jour terrible, et mon intention de conserver les secrets du capitaine Nemo fut sérieusement ébranlée. 

\- Le commandant du _Nautilus_ est un tueur sans pitié, une menace pour tout le monde civilisé, poursuivit le colonel Spencer dans une fureur froide. Si vous ne voulez pas être complice de ses atrocités, aidez-moi à l’arrêter. 

\- Demandez, dis-je avec réticence, sans quitter le journal des yeux, je vous dirai tout ce que je sais. 

Contrairement à mes attentes, Spencer ne demanda rien au sujet de l’équipement technique du _Nautilus_  ; il était clair que les infirmations fournies par Ned Land le satisfaisaient pleinement. Il était bien plus intéressé par le capitaine Nemo lui-même. 

A quoi ressemblait-il ? Quelles langues parlait-il ? Quels livres avait-il dans sa bibliothèque ? Quels portraits étaient suspendus dans ses quartiers ? Jouait-il bien de l’orgue, et que jouait-il exactement ? Quelle langue parlait l’équipage ? Pouvais-je me rappeler quelques mots ? Et quand je répétai la phrase habituelle du second : "Nautron respoc lorni virch", le garde qui se tenait à la porte (je l’avais oublié!) s’exclama soudain en anglais, d’une voix blanche : 

\- Bon Dieu, c'est Dakkar ! 

\- Smith ! aboya Spencer. 

Je craignais même de respirer. 

Ayant réprimandé son subordonné d’un regard glaçant, le colonel me regarda et je compris qu’il décidait mon sort. 

\- Vous resterez ici jusqu’au matin, puis je vous laisserai partir, dit Spencer après quelques longues secondes. Smith, emmenez le professeur Aronnax dans la chambre d’invités de l’aile sud. 

Il se leva du bureau et me fit un court signe de tête pour indiquer que la conversation était terminée. Smith m’escorta hors de la bibliothèque et nous marchâmes dans le couloir presque jusqu’au bout de l’aile, puis il déverrouilla l’une des portes, me poussant dans une pièce meublée comme un hôtel bon marché. La clé tourna dans la serrure – et je fus enfin laissé seul. 

Je courus à la fenêtre mais la trouvais garnie de lourds barreaux de fer. De grands arbres barraient complètement ma vue, ne laissant voir qu’une mer de feuilles vertes et jaunes. Je tirai sur les barreaux, mais ils ne cédèrent pas. Il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire. 

Je me souviens que la soirée et la nuit parurent insupportablement longues. Au début, j’étais trop anxieux pour rester assis ou aller me coucher – le nom lâché par inadvertance par mon ravisseur résonnait dans mon esprit. Dakkar ! Je l’avais certainement vu ou entendu quelque part, mais mon esprit filait et je ne pouvais me rappeler ou ni quand. Je décidai qu’il serait sage d’essayer de prendre un peu de repos – j’ignorais ce que le lendemain m’apporterait. Quand il commença à faire sombre, Smith revint et apporta une bougie, une cruche d’eau, une serviette et un dîner simple. Mon geôlier évita mon regard et ne prononça pas un mot. 

J'étais révolté par les méthodes du colonel Spencer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admettre qu'il m'avait traité avec assez de douceur. En tout cas, il respecta sa promesse. Le matin suivant, je fus remis dans la même voiture aux fenêtres condamnées et ramené à Paris.


	2. Chapitre 2

Sur le seuil de mon appartement, je trouvai un Conseil échevelé et inhabituellement nerveux, dont la pommette était ornée d’une ecchymose violacée.

\- Monsieur le professeur ! Dieu soit loué ! 

\- Conseil ! criai-je, stupéfait. Qu’y a-t-il ? Que s’est-il passé ? 

\- Les voleurs n’ont fait aucun mal à Monsieur ? 

Il m’observa avec anxiété. 

\- Non. Mais de quels voleurs parles-tu ? 

\- Ils ont tout pris, tous les écrits de Monsieur ! J’ai tenté de les arrêter, mais ils ne voulaient rien savoir ! Deux d’entre eux m’ont attaché, de vrais gredins si vous voulez, Monsieur. 

Mon cœur parut serré par une main glacée. Je courus dans mon bureau. C’était un vrai chantier. Ma table de travail avait été éventrée avec tous les tiroirs sorties – tout ce qui avait été caché avait été pris. Les papiers, les livres, les brouillons – tout était étalé par terre. 

Conseil, le pauvre diable, paraissait parfaitement malheureux. 

\- Raconte-moi, dis-je. 

Ce qu’il fit. La veille au soir, à peu près au moment où je parlais avec le colonel Spencer, la cloche de l’entrée avait sonné. Conseil, attendant mon retour du Muséum, avait ouvert sans crainte. Trois hommes avaient fait irruption dans l’appartement, dont deux avaient aussitôt attaqué Conseil et l’avaient immobilisé. 

\- Ils t’ont battu ? demandai-je, touchant doucement l’ecchymose et sentant une colère brûlante monter en moi. 

\- Avec la permission de Monsieur – non, Professeur ! C’est arrivé quand j’ai tenté de me libérer de mes liens. 

Il me montra ses poignets, qui portaient des marques rougies à cause des cordes. 

\- Ils recherchaient les notes de Monsieur prises sur le _Nautilus_ et m’ont questionné à leur sujet. 

Il cilla à plusieurs reprises. 

\- Je ne leur ai rien dit, mais ils ont trouvé les notes de Monsieur, ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus calme. Je ne peux imaginer comment ces brutes étaient au courant pour votre journal ! 

Je me rappelai l’entretien de Ned Land dans le New York Times. Ned avait que je tenais un journal à bord du _Nautilus_ – il ne m’était jamais venu à l’esprit de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. 

\- Réfléchis bien, Conseil. Ces gens – étaient-ils Français ? Quelle langue utilisaient-ils ? 

\- Non, ils n’étaient pas Français, répondit résolument mon serviteur. Ils parlaient tous avec un accent. Et ils n’étaient pas Allemands – j’aurais immédiatement reconnu un accent allemand. Je pense qu’ils étaient Britanniques. Les Américains et les Australiens s’habillent et se comportement différemment. 

Ainsi, le colonel Spencer ne comptait pas trop sur son éloquence et avait décidé de passer en force. 

Je considérai le désordre et réfléchis. Pour la première fois de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, clarté de pensée et capacité d’analyse impartiale me revinrent. 

\- Conseil, dis-je au bout de quelques minutes. Rassemble nos affaires. Nous partons. 

\- Comme il plaira à Monsieur, répondit-il sans hésiter. 

Il ne demanda même pas où nous allions. Mais en vérité, je ne le savais pas encore ! 

Je fouillai ma mémoire pour trouver des amis qui pourraient nous aider à disparaître. La moitié vivait à Paris, un autre avait une famille nombreuse, un autre encore avait des soucis financiers, et un dernier était une vraie pipelette. Enfin, je me souvins du vieil ami de mon père, d'Orbigny. Il avait autrefois travaillé comme ingénieur itinérant et pris une part active dans la construction de ponts et de chemins de fer en Inde et en Indochine, mais était rentré en France sept ans plus tôt et s’était installé à Cassis, à quatre lieues de Marseille. Son épouse étaient décédée, ses enfants avaient grandi et quitté le foyer – j’espérais que Conseil et moi ne lui causerions aucun souci dans cette grande maison vide. De plus, je m’en souvenais comme d’une personne extrêmement intelligente qui pourrait nous donner des avis sûrs. 

Dès que je pensai à d'Orbigny, quelque chose me revint soudain. Je me rappelai dans quelles circonstances j’avais entendu le nom de Dakkar ! Douze ans plus tôt, des nouvelles nous étaient parvenues de la révolte des Cipayes en Inde, et les noms des meneurs de la révolte étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Nana Sahib, Tantia Topi, Bakht Khan et Lakshmi Bai revenaient couramment. Mon père, déjà alité, était fort inquiet pour son ami et sa famille alors que les rebelles tuaient des Européens sans aucune distinction de sexe ni d’âge. D'Orbigny avait réussi à s’échapper par la principauté de Bundelkhand, le Raja local étant Dakkar, qui, tout en combattant contre les Anglais, permettait encore aux civils d’évacuer vers l’ouest, dans des zones qui restaient loyales à la Compagnie des Indes Orientales. Mais cela pouvait-il être un lien vers le capitaine Nemo ? Le prince indien Dakkar aurait-il été capable de dessiner et bâtir le _Nautilus_ ? L’idée me paraissait fort hasardeuse. 

Donc j’avais involontairement mené Spencer et ses hommes sur une fausse piste. Et peut-être le découvriraient-ils bientôt. 

J’allai à la fenêtre et regardai le boulevard. J’étais fort nerveux et croyais sentir des espions m’observant de tous côtés. Comment pourrais-je sortir de la maison sans attirer l’attention ? Comment pourrais-je échapper à la surveillance sur le colonel Spencer gardait un œil sur mes moindres gestes ? 

\- Conseil, appelai-je. 

Il pointa le nez à la porte de l’autre pièce. 

\- Que puis-je faire pour Monsieur ? 

\- Nous partons pour Marseille. Tu devras acheter deux billets de première classe, discrètement ; personne ne doit être au courant. Je pense que la maison est surveillée. J’irai au Palais de Justice pendant une heure et demie. Je pense que cela distraira les espions, s’il y en a. Mais au cas où il y en aurait, tu quitteras la maison un quart d’heure après moi et tu iras chez mon tailleur. Donne-lui quinze francs et demande-lui de te laisser sortir par l’arrière-cour. Ensuite va à la gare d’Austerlitz et achète des billets pour le premier train vers Marseille. Tu reviendras de la même façon. As-tu bien tout compris ? 

\- Je ferai tout cela précisément, Monsieur, ne vous inquiétez pas. 

Ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Il me semblait qu’il était satisfait de l’occasion de berner les gredins qui avaient saccagé notre appartement. 

Sans perdre de temps, je sortis sur le boulevard, hélai un cab et dis au cocher de m’amener au Palais de Justice. Je l’admets, j’étais angoissé. Je sentais des yeux dans mon dos et dus résister à la tentation de me retourner et de voir si quiconque m’observait. Heureusement, je résistai à cette envie. Je savais que les hommes du colonel Spencer étaient incomparablement plus expérimentés que moi et pouvaient passer inaperçu mais je me serais révélé si je m’étais retourné. 

J’arrivai au Palais de Justice sans incident et rentrai facilement chez moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, Conseil revint à la maison avec les deux billets. Il semblait que le plan avait toutes les chances de réussir. Le train pour Marseille partait à six heures du soir – nous avions juste le temps de finir nos valises, nous laver et changer d’habits. 

Pour couvrir nos traces, j’ordonnai d’abord à un cocher de nous mener à une grande galerie commerçante sur le boulevard de Port-Royal. Traversant rapidement la galerie, nous hélâmes un des nombreux attelages alignés là et filèrent à la gare d’Austerlitz Station. Il ne nous restait que sept minutes avant que le train ne partît ! 

J’espérais que nous avions trompé toute surveillance. N’importe combien le colonel Spencer était expérimenté et astucieux, il n’était ni omnipotent ni omniscient.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je ne décrirai pas notre voyage car il se déroula sans incident. Le jour suivant nous arrivâmes à Marseille et louâmes un attelage pour nous mener à Cassis où nous allions nous installer à l’hôtel. Laissant nos possessions dans la chambre, nous prîmes un repas rapide dans le plus proche restaurant, puis Conseil et moi partîmes à la recherche de la maison de François d'Orbigny.

Cassis – une magnifique cité située sur la côte du Golfe du Lion. L’eau de la Méditerranée est ici caractérisée par une transparence étonnante et une côte raide et escarpée de couches de grès clair. A présent, à la fin de septembre, la chaleur suffocante de l’été était passée, l’air était frais, et la brise sentait le sel. De petites maisons aux murs blanchis à la chaux, aux toits de tuiles rouges, se dressaient dans la verdure des jardins et des vignes. 

Nous passâmes par le centre-ville et sur la côte. Nous voyageâmes le long d’une route pierreuse et sinueuse qui suivait la curieuse topographie de la côte. Le soleil s’était déjà couché et il commençait à faire sombre. Enfin, je vis devant moi des roches brunes escarpées ressemblant à une ancienne forteresse abandonnée. A son pied se trouvaient de denses buissons verdoyants et le dessus étaient complètement dépourvu de végétation. Cela voulait dire que nous étions presque arrivés. 

La route tourna encore une fois, monta, et sur la gauche se dressa enfin une haute clôture de pierre dotée d’un portail de fer forgé. Derrière la grille, un chemin bordé de petits galets clairs s’étirait. Une grande maison à deux étages était à peine visible derrière des arbres épanouis. 

Je sonnai la grande cloche de marine pendant au-dessus du portail. 

Quelques minutes plus tard nous vîmes d’Orbigny – un homme âgé mais encore solide, aux épaules larges et le poil gris – marchant sur le sentier vers la grille. Nous voyant, il s’arrêta net, figé sur place. 

\- Pierre Aronnax ? demanda-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Le seigneur ait pitié, Pierre ! 

Il ouvrit la grille, me tira littéralement à l’intérieur et m’obligea à faire face à la lumière mourante. 

\- Je croyais que vous étiez mort il y a un an ! 

\- Fort heureusement non, mais c’est une longue histoire. 

Il me serra dans ses bras. Puis d'Orbigny fit signe à Conseil d’entrer, reverrouilla la grille et nous mena dans la maison, appelant d’une voix forte : 

\- Madeleine ! Madeleine ! 

Une femme d’environ quarante-cinq ans au visage rond et amical, vêtue d’une robe sombre et d’un tablier blanc, vint à notre rencontre. Elle me fixa avec une stupeur évidente. 

\- Madeleine, nous avons des invités. Préparez le dîner et deux chambres. Et dites à Jacques de faire chauffer de l’eau. 

Elle opina et disparut tandis que nous montions les escaliers vers le proche, et de là arrivâmes dans un hall spacieux. La décoration de la maison d'Orbigny n’était pas particulièrement raffinée mais les meubles paraissaient et étaient bel et bien confortables. Notre hôte alluma un candélabre massif et amena une carafe de vin, trois verres, et nous fit asseoir à table. 

Je vis qu’il commençait à se remettre de sa stupéfaction et à se reprendre. 

\- Pierre, je comprends que vous avez été porté disparu pendant un an, et je vous vois soudain apparaître à ma porte. Vous cachez-vous ? Avez-vous besoin d’aide ? 

Je pris une profonde inspiration. 

\- Me cacher, oui. Mais je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. Si Conseil et moi ne sommes pas une trop grande imposition pour vous, je souhaiterais rester ici pendant un temps. Jusqu’à ce que je sache comment procéder. 

\- Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, ou en aurez besoin. Ma maison est à vous. Je dirai aux domestiques de garder le silence sur votre visite. 

\- Merci, François. 

\- Je vois que vous n’avez pas de bagages… 

\- Nous avons laissé nos valises dans notre chambre d’hôtel. 

D'Orbigny me considéra attentivement. 

\- J’espère que vous vous êtes enregistré sous un faux nom. 

Je souris. 

\- D’accord, d’accord, ne prenez pas la mouche – il me mit une claque sur l’épaule. Je sais que vous n’avez pas l’habitude de telles choses. 

Le fumet délicieux du poisson frit nous arriva de la cuisine et je sentis toutes les angoisses et les peurs des jours passés me quitter enfin. 

D'Orbigny nous versa à tous un autre verre. 

\- Racontez-moi ce que vous est arrivé. Ou ne le pouvez-vous ? La dernière chose que j’ai entendu dire est que vous étiez passé par-dessus bord durant le combat entre _l’Abraham Lincoln_ et le mystérieux sous-marin. Et puisque vous êtes toujours en vie, j’en conclus que les propriétaires du sous-marin vous ont repêchés. 

J’opinai. Il ne servait à rien de cacher à mon vieil ami ce que le colonel Spencer savait déjà, avec Dieu savait combien de lecteurs de ce maudit New York Times. 

\- Comme je l’ai dit, ce sera une longue histoire, l’avertis-je. 

\- Eh bien, j’aime les longues histoires. 

Et je lui racontai tout. Sur le _Nautilus_ et le capitaine Nemo, sur notre voyage de dix mois sous les eaux, sur l’hécatombe, le Maelstrom et notre évasion. Madeleine avait dressé dans la table dans la salle à manger et nous appela. Nous prîmes notre dîner et fîmes disparaître deux bouteilles supplémentaires de Sauvignon. Parfois Conseil reprenait l’histoire à ma place pour que je puisse avaler quelques morceaux du délicieux haké sans m’étrangler. Puis je reprenais le devant de la scène. 

Je conclus sur mon retour à Paris, mon interrogatoire au Ministère et la rencontre avec le colonel Spencer. 

D'Orbigny écouta attentivement et ne m’interrompit pas, mais quand je mentionnai le nom de Dakkar, il frémit et sa fourchette tinta sur son assiette. 

\- Si c’est vraiment Dakkar, alors que Dieu leur vienne en aide, murmura-t-il. 

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. 

\- François, ne vous semble-t-il pas absurde que quelque prince indien… Non, je suis désolé, je divague. Dites-moi tout au sujet de Dakkar, s’il vous plaît. Le connaissiez-vous ? 

\- Oui, nous nous connaissions, mais pas très bien, dit d'Orbigny. Le prince Dakkar était le fils aîné du prince de Bundelkhand. Le vieux monarque avait décidé de réaliser des réformes de fond et avait envoyé son aîné étudier en Europe. Il y a reçu une excellente éducation… il parlait français presque sans accent et était particulièrement doué en ingénierie. Et sans la rébellion, on ne sait comment tout ceci aurait pu tourner. 

\- Parlez-moi de lui, François. Je vous prie. 

Il me considéra pensivement. 

\- La dernière fois que je l’ai vu était il y a onze ans ; il avait la trentaine. Bel homme. Le teint d’un Espagnol. Les natifs du Bundelkhand ne diffèrent pas trop des Européens du sud. 

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et à sa famille ? 

D'Orbigny fronça les sourcils. 

\- Quand la rébellion s’est déclenchée, le Bundelkhand est d’abord resté neutre. Cependant quand les Britanniques ont été assiégés en juin dans Kanpur par Nana Sahib, ils se sont rendus en échange d’un passage garanti vers Allahabad. Mais, dans des circonstances douteuses, cela s’est terminé par un massacre des Britanniques. Le prince of Bundelkhand ne pouvait déterminer qui était responsable du carnage. Des villages entiers étaient menacés de pendaison s’ils ne dénonçaient pas les rebelles qui se cachaient là. La trahison amène toujours le pire dans les âmes humains, et beaucoup en ces jours se précipitèrent pour régler des querelles personnelles. En août 1857, les Britanniques entrèrent dans le Bundelkhand, et comme cela arriva dans toute l’Inde, pendirent, fusillèrent, attachèrent aux bouches des canons. Ce fut alors que Dakkar se rangea ouvertement avec les rebelles et défendit sa principauté pendant près d’un an, repoussant une attaque après l’autre. Mais en fin de compte, ils l’ont écrasé aussi… je pensais qu’il était mort. 

J’étais trop excité pour rester assis et tournai en rond dans la pièce. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, et je commençai à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Cependant, l’image qui émergeait était d’un désespoir terrifiant. 

Je me rappelai le portrait dans les quartiers du capitaine Nemo – une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et deux enfants. 

\- Et sa famille ? Le savez-vous, François? 

\- C’est une sombre histoire. Durant l’hiver 1859, je n’étais plus au Bundelkhand, mais je vais vous dire ce que j’ai entendu. Il y avait un traître parmi les gens de Dakkar, sa famille fut prise en otage et envoyée à la forteresse de Bhoj. Tout le monde y fut emmené : sa mère, sa femme, ses enfants, les serviteurs… Le vieux prince avait déjà été tué. Les Britanniques entourèrent le fort avec des explosifs et menacèrent de le faire sauter si Dakkar ne se rendait pas. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui est arrivé, mais une nuit tout a sauté. Cent vingt personnes ont péri, excepté la fille de six ans d’une servante. On m’a raconté que des morceaux de corps avaient pu être retrouvés sur plus d’un kilomètre autour du fort, et que les ruines étaient couvertes de sang. 

J’étais anesthésié par l’horreur. Dans mon esprit, je voyais des hommes âgés, des femmes, des enfants, mis en pièces, brûlés vifs, écrasés sous les décombres. Et je me souvins involontairement des dizaines de milliers d’autres Indiens pendus ou attachés à la bouche d’un canon. Et puis je repensai aux femmes et aux enfants britanniques capturés et tués par des bouchers ou laissés pour morts dans le puits de Kanpur. Les atrocités de cette guerre, la cruauté d’un des camps multipliant celle de l’autre, me replissaient de dégoût pour toute l’espèce humaine. Pendant quelques minutes, je fus aussi dégoûté de moi-même. Je ne voulais rien avoir en commun avec ces gens – le ‘civilisé’ colonel Spencer et le ‘libérateur’ Nana Sahib ; je voulais me cacher, partir pour toujours et ne jamais revoir personne. Et, en un éclair, je compris que le capitaine Nemo avait dû ressentir exactement la même chose – une peine insupportable et une aversion des autres. A présent je pouvais lire les pages de son âme l’une après l’autre. 

Je ne dis rien car mes yeux commençaient à se mouiller et je faillis manquer ce que d'Orbigny me disait, mais il apparut soudain devant moi, me prit par les épaules et me secoua. 

\- Allons, Pierre, dit-il sévèrement. Les gens s’entre-tuent – vous le savez. Cette histoire est horrible, mais de telles choses se produisent dans le monde entier tous les jours. Vous avez échappé à Dakkar et Spencer et fait ce qu’il fallait. Ce n’est pas votre guerre. Laissez-les déterminer lequel d’entre eux ira en enfer le premier. 

Puis il me serra dans ses bras et – je l’avoue – je laissai mes larmes couler sur son épaule. 

C’était comme si une vieille blessure s’était rouverte dans mon âme, saignant des souvenirs de ce terrible jour du deux juin quand le _Nautilus_ avait sous mes yeux coulé la frégate _Bristol_. Mais cette rêverie malvenue donna une issue à mes sentiments et m’aida à reprendre pied. Au bout d’une minute, j’eus honte de ma faiblesse et m’écartait de d'Orbigny. Je me remis à tourner en rond, tâchant de me calmer. 

\- Pardon François. Je ne sais ce qui m’a pris. Bien sûr, vous avez raison. 

\- L’histoire de l’humanité est le Char de Jagannath, grogna d'Orbigny. Année après année des fanatiques se précipitent sous ses roues, année après année il écrase les bons et les coupables. Ne vous tenez pas sur sa route, Pierre. 

Je pris une profonde inspiration et secouai la tête. 

\- Comme vous le voyez, je l’ai déjà fait. Mais les Britanniques ne se calmeront pas tant qu’ils n’ont pas coulé le _Nautilus_. Surtout maintenant qu’ils savent qui le commande. 

\- Ils tenteraient de couler le _Nautilus_ peu importe s’ils savaient ou non qui le commande, dit d'Orbigny. Vous avez dit vous-même que le _Bristol_ a commencé à tirer le premier. Le mystérieux sous-marin a été étiqueté comme ennemi aussitôt que _l’Abraham Lincoln_ est rentré aux docks de New York. 

\- Alors pourquoi Spencer a-t-il produit tant d’efforts pour découvrir le nom du capitaine ? 

Mon ami haussa les épaules. 

\- Je ne sais, et je ne vous conseille pas de trop vous y pencher. Il est peu probable que nous découvrions jamais ses raisons. 

Sur ce point il avait tort. Comme il se trouvait, nous les découvririons assez vite.


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce jour-là, Conseil et moi allâmes nous coucher fort tôt le matin, mais plus tard nous adoptâmes aisément la routine quotidienne du propriétaire. Il se levait à l'aube et, si le temps le permettait, allait pêcher avec son ouvrier Jacques Oray, qui était marin. La domestique, Madeleine, faisait de délicieux beignets croustillants et cuisinait d'odorants ragoûts accompagnés d'aïoli. Quand le soleil se levait sur les rochers bruns à l'est, nous prenions le petit-déjeuner et allions ensuite nous promener sur les rivages déchiquetés des baies profondes que d'Orbigny appelait 'calanques'. Je rassemblai lentement un herbier de la flore native de ces côtes ; Conseil m'aidait mais en vérité, c'était plus pour passer le temps que pour une véritable recherche scientifique.

Le temps était magnifique et je profitai des derniers jours de l'été - le soleil doux, la mer bleue - et inspirait un sentiment de paix absolue. 

Le quatrième jour, le temps se gâta et d'Orbigny se rendit à Marseille, à la bibliothèque municipale qui avait été établie dans le nouveau bâtiment de la Bourse. La bibliothèque conservant des reliures des journaux les plus populaires de la planète, et les journaux de Paris étaient disponibles après un délai de seulement deux jours (le courrier était ici livré par le rail). Il ne revint que dans la soirée, à temps pour le dîner. 

\- Pierre, saviez-vous que vous avez été enlevé ? annonça François, gloussant de rire, alors qu'il avait à peine franchi le seuil. Et pas par n'importe quoi ! Mais par votre connaissance le capitaine Nemo ! 

S'il avait sorti un cobra vivant de sa poche, je n'aurais pas été plus surpris ! 

\- Vous êtes aussi devenu la coqueluche des canards à sensation, ajouta d'Orbigny, se tournant vers Conseil. 

Bien sûr, nous mourions de curiosité, et François, ne voulant pas nous laisser souffrir, raconta immédiatement ce qu'il avait pu apprendre dans les plus récents journaux parisiens. 

Comme il se trouve, un des employés du Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle avait vu deux inconnus me pousser dans une voiture. Le matin suivant, je ne m'étais pas présenté au Muséum. Toute la journée, ce bon Samaritain avait été rongé d'inquiétude et dans la soirée, était allé voir la police. J'étais assez connu, ayant tout juste réapparu après un mystérieux voyage sous-marin, aussi la police réagit immédiatement. Forçant la porte de mon appartement parisien, elle trouva mon bureau mis à sac et des signes de lutte. Mes voisins furent questionnés. Comme ils le dirent, le matin suivant, aucun d’eux ne m’avait vu ! Mais mon tailleur n’avait pas manqué de dire à la police comment mon serviteur Conseil l’avait approché ‘avec une joue contusionnée’, avait eu l’air ‘extrêmement malaisé’, avait mis quinze francs dans sa main et lui avait demandé de sortir par la porte de derrière, et était revenu une heure plus tard par le même chemin. 

\- Oh sacrebleu ! s'exclama Conseil. Il avait juré et juré qu'il n'en parlerait à personne ! 

La police avait conclu que j'avais été enlevé par des personnes non identifiées et que mon serviteur Conseil, bien que n'étant pas directement partie prenante dans l'enlèvement, y était clairement impliqué. 

Les canards se succédaient. Le Figaro publiait une traduction de l'entretien de Ned Land avec le New York Times, accompagnée de commentaires significatifs, et le Petit Journal déclarait explicitement que j’avais été enlevé par le mystérieux et sinistre capitaine Nemo, dont le bras était assez long pour m’atteindre même à terre. Un autre canard écrivait avec confiance que je n’étais plus de ce monde et suggérait que ses lecteurs prient pour mon âme. 

J'en ris aux larmes. 

\- Ah, les reporters, les journalistes… Le colonel Spencer appréciera l'ironie, je pense. Fort heureusement, le capitaine Nemo ne va jamais à terre et ne lit pas les journaux, autrement il vaudrait vraiment mieux prier pour mon âme. 

\- Pensez-vous qu'il aurait tenté de vous tuer ? demanda d'Orbigny. 

\- J'ai emporté avec moi son secret, qu'il avait si bien gardé, je me suis en tout état de cause moqué de lui ; ayant réussi ce qu'il considérait comme impossible, s'échapper, qu'aurait-il fait d'autre ? Par chance, il pense que nous sommes morts. 

Conseil tressaillit comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais garda le silence et baissa les yeux sur le sol. D'Orbigny lui lança un regard acéré. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec votre maître, Conseil ? 

Il baissa la tête plus bas encore et ne dit rien. Je devins soudain nerveux. 

\- Conseil… si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le-nous. 

\- Avec la permission de Monsieur... je me suis réveillé le premier sur le rivage. Nous étions loin des vagues... et les restes du bateau n'étaient pas là. 

\- De quel bateau parlez-vous ? Le canot du _Nautilus_ ? demanda François. 

Conseil opina en silence. 

\- Vous voulez dire que le capitaine Nemo vous a laissés partir ? 

Conseil opina encore. 

\- Il a raison, Pierre, dit d'Orbigny en se tournant vers moi. Sur la côte septentrionale de la Norvège, la température de l'eau ne dépasse pas douze degrés Celsius même en août. D'ordinaire elle est en-dessous de dix. Si vous aviez séjourné dans cette eau pendant au moins une heure, inconscients, la mer n'aurait ramené que des cadavres sur le rivage. 

Mon cœur me poignait douloureusement. Je réalisai ce que j'avais peur d'admettre depuis le moment où j'étais rentré à Paris. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir trahi Nemo. Il était bien plus facile de croire qu'il nous considérait comme des ennemis, des ennemis morts de surcroît, que de réaliser que nous avions trahi sa confiance alors que non seulement il nous avait laissés partir, mais peut-être aussi nous avait sauvés du Maelstrom. 

Apparemment, d'Orbigny pensait de même. 

\- Oui, si j'étais Ned Land j'aurais tenu ma langue, dit-il. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les quelques jours suivants passèrent sans incident. A cause d'une pluie ininterrompue, de vents forts et d'une mer agitée, nous passâmes le plus clair de notre temps à la maison à nous distraire. Je commençai à restaurer les notes prises sur le _Nautilus_ de mémoire, Conseil lisait, d’Orbigny réparait du matériel de pêcje ou bricolait dans la cabane au fin fond du jardin. En soirée nous avions de longues conversations autour d’une bouteille de bon vin, près des craquements chaleureux de la cheminée.

Le cinquième jour, la tempête se calme, et d’Orbigny, en compagnie de Jacques, prit un bateau pour Marseille, afin de réaliser quelques achats et de passer à la bibliothèque municipale par la même occasion. Il revint inhabituellement pensif, lugubre même. 

\- Il y a des nouvelles, annonça-t-il en entrant. 

Les nouvelles en question venaient d'un article dans le New York Times avec en gros titre à la une : “Une Cendrillon moderne. La servante se révèle être une princesse indienne !” Le sous-titre précisait “Un officier anglais de la garnison de Jhansi reconnaît en confession qu’il a recueilli la jeune fille du Raja of Bundelkand révolté il y a dix ans, la faisant passer pour une servante. Une simple employée s’est révélée être la princesse Ishwari, héritière d’une des plus grandes fortunes d’Inde !" 

Je sentis une rage froide m'envahir. 

\- C'est signé Spencer. 

\- Bien sûr, répondit d’Orbigny. 

L'article était rédigé d'une plume flamboyante. Commençant par une brève mention du 'tragique accident' qui avait mené à l'explosion du Fort Bhoj en janvier 1859 et la mort des cent vingt personnes prises dans l’explosion, il remerciait le pouvoir plein de pitié qui avait sauvé la vie d’une fillette de six ans, et les cœurs d’or du vétéran Thomas Koster et son épouse, qui attendaient un enfant. Craignant les rebelles et ses supérieurs, Koster avait dit que l’enfant était la fille d’une servante de la famille princière. Bientôt la rébellion avait été anéantie, le prince Dakkar tué, mais la province demeurait agitée. Koster redoutait de présenter la princesse, pour ne pas en faire l’étendard involontaire des rebelles dispersés mais non détruits. Le secret d’Ishwari resta sous clé pendant presque dix ans. Enfin, sérieusement malade et sentant l’approche de la mort, Koster soulagea son âme en confession, et le prêtre le persuada d’avouer aux autorités et à l’administration coloniale. En un instant, la pauvre fille passait de simple servante à propriétaire en titre de l'une des plus riches principautés de l'Inde. 

\- Je me demande ce qu'espère ce salopard, dis-je tout en marchant de long en large dans le hall, sentant l'angoisse me serrer le cœur. Que quelqu'un va le croire ? 

\- Pour Spencer il suffira que Dakkar le croie. 

\- Le capitaine Nemo ne lit pas les journaux. 

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? 

\- Non ! 

Je n'étais vraiment sûr de rien. Bien sûr, Nemo m'avait dit plus d'une fois qu'il avait rompu tout lien avec le monde civilisé quand le Nautilus avait plongé pour la première fois, et que l'humanité était figée dans le temps pour lui, mais… n’avais-je pas vu le plongeur Nicolas du Cap Matapan de mes propres yeux, à qui le capitaine avait donné un coffre rempli d’or ? S’il gardait contact avec les insurgés grecs, était-ce complètement surprenant qu’il puisse se tenir à jour des affaires de ce monde ? Aussi le malencontreux journal pourrait fort bien tomber entre ses mains. 

\- Vous voyez, Pierre, seuls vous et moi savons que le gouvernement britannique connaît le vrai nom du capitaine du _Nautilus_ , dit d’Orbigny. Tous les journaux l'appellent Nemo, nulle part sa véritable identité n'a été révélée. Donc il ne va pas associer un article sur Ishwari avec une tentative de le capturer. Surtout parce que Koster a vraiment sauvé la petite et que la moitié du Bundelkand le sait. Spencer, je dois lui en faire crédit, est un maître es pièges. 

Je fis le tour de la pièce, mon esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse. 

\- Si nous pouvions le prévenir par quelque moyen... 

\- Prévenir qui, Dakkar? D’Orbigny sourit méchamment. 

\- Dans quoi m'emmenez-vous, Pierre ? Bien que, je le confesse, j'y aie moi aussi pensé. Mais comment s'y prendre ? En postant une annonce dans le New York Times ? Spencer la découvrira avant qu'elle soit publiée. Dakkar peut voir ce journal dans un an, ou ne pas le voir du tout, mais nous le découvrirons. Ne l'oubliez pas, du point de vue de Spencer, vous êtes le seul qui peut défaire tout son jeu. Si j'avais été à sa place, je ne vous aurais pas relâché. Ni même laissé en vie. 

L'esprit de d’Orbigny me rappelait parfois l'acier froid. Il était affûté - mais tout aussi dépourvu de pitié. Je ne pouvais le contredire. Ne pouvant rien faire pour aider le capitaine Nemo, il ne nous restait que l'attente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire, il existe un Alcide d'Orbigny (1802-1857), naturaliste spécialiste des oiseaux rattaché au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle de Paris, qui a ramené de son voyage en Amérique du Sud pas moins de 800 nouvelles espèces. Tout comme son frère cadet Charles, il a aussi pratiqué la médecine.


	6. Chapitre 6

Trois mois passèrent encore, et la situation demeurait incertaine. Le New York Times donnait à l'occasion des nouvelles de la princesse Ishwari dans la section potins. Nous apprîmes que le gouvernement britannique lui avait concédé une pension, certes assez modeste, et lui avait fourni une maison à Allahabad où se trouvait une forte garnison anglaise. Son tuteur était le vice-gouverneur de la province.

Le capitaine Nemo était-il au courant de tout ceci ? Dieu seul le sait ! A la mi-octobre, nous lûmes que le _Nautilus_ avait été vu au large des côtes est de l'Australie - l'équipage du marchand suédois _Karl XI_ l’avait vu en faisant voile vers la Nouvelle-Zélande. Une semaine plus tard, le sous-marin avait été aperçu au large de la côte indonésienne, où la frégate américaine _James Maddison_ avait tenté de l’attaquer par de puissantes charges de profondeur. Cependant le _Nautilus_ avait évité le combat par sa fantastique vitesse et avait presque immédiatement plongé. Après cela, deux mois passèrent sans aucune nouvelle apparition. 

Enfin, au début de février 1869, tout devint clair. Le New York Times publia dans un article que la ‘Cendrillon indienne’, la princesse Ishwari était invitée au mariage de sa cousine au second degré Padmavati Pati, qui épousait le fils du gouverneur général de la colonie portugaise de Goa, José Antonio de Carvalho. Le mariage devait se tenir le 18 avril 1869 à Siolim, dans l’église catholique de Lady Auer. Et quand d’Orbigny déplia une grande carte de l’Inde sur la table, ce que le colonel Spencer avait en tête devint clair. 

C'était le piège parfait pour le _Nautilus_ et le capitaine Nemo. 

Siolim, une ville minuscule à l'embouchure de la rivière Chapora, se trouvait à moins d’un kilomètre du Golfe Arabique. La largeur de la rivière n’atteignait que deux cents toises avant de se déverser dans un lagon d’un diamètre d’environ huit cents mètres. Mais la passe menant à l’océan ne faisait que deux cent cinquante toises de large, et le fort de Chapora la dominait. Il était facile d’entrer dans la rivière, mais pas d’en sortir. 

La proximité de Siolim avec l'océan serait une forte tentation pour le capitaine Nemo – s'il lisait les journaux et croyait en l'histoire que Spencer avait manigancée. Le destin lui donnait une chance de retrouver sa fille – une chance bien courte et unique parce qu’après le mariage de Padmavati et de Carvalho, la princesse retournerait à Allahabad et serait inaccessible au _Nautilus_ , sous la garde de la garnison anglaise. 

\- Qu'en dites-vous, Pierre ? demanda d’Orbigny, m'observant attentivement. 

\- Il viendra, répondis-je. S'il lit le New York Times, il viendra. 

\- Et tombera dans les pattes du colonel Spencer. 

D’Orbigny regarda de nouveau la carte. 

\- Ce rétrécissement du canal supplie pratiquement qu'on y place plusieurs mines sous-marines. 

Mon cœur se serra. 

\- Je suis prêt à mettre un avertissement dans le New York Times, admis-je. 

\- Même si nous présumons que les gens de Spencer laisseront un tel message être imprimé, pourquoi pensez-vous que Dakkar vous croira ? Il a perdu tout ceux qu'il aimait. Spencer lui a donné espoir ; vous allez le reprendre – pensez-vous qu’il vous écoutera ? 

Je me rappela comment Nemo avait pleuré, tendant les bras au portrait de sa famille, en ce terrible jour du deux juin, et je réalisa que d’Orbigny voyait juste. Rien n'arrêterait le capitaine tant que lui-même ne serait pas convaincu qu’on l’avait trompé. Il se pouvait bien qu’il fût déjà trop tard ! 

Et aurais-je trouvé les mots pour le convaincre ? Ou du moins le faire réfléchir ? 

\- François, est-il possible de découvrir qui est invité pour ce mariage ? 

D’Orbigny me dévisagea. 

\- Ne jetez pas votre vie sous le char, Pierre. Vous ne vous aiderez pas, et lui non plus. 

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie à deux reprises, et je l'ai trahi. Et maintenant, si Spencer le tue, et que je ne tente même pas d'intervenir, je ne trouverai plus jamais la paix jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. 

Je ne prononçai pas un mensonge et pourtant ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais dire toute la vérité ; probablement même pas à moi-même. 

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda d’Orbigny. 

\- Je vais me rendre à Goa et tenter d'obtenir une invitation. Si Ishwari n'est pas surveillée de trop près, j'essaierai de lui parler. Peut-être la pauvre petite est-elle forcée à jouer un rôle et ne veut pas être un pion pour les ennemis de son père. Il se peut que j’arrive à prévenir le capitaine ou son équipage. Peut-être puis-je être utile d’une autre façon. Nous ne pouvons encore tout prévoir. Et… je suis désolé, François, mais je ne puis rester plus longtemps sans rien faire. 

Mon ami prit une profonde inspiration. Il semblait qu’il n’était pas trop surpris de mes paroles. Sa perspicacité me faisait peur, parfois. 

\- J'espère que vous comprenez les risques. 

\- Bien entendu, François. 

\- Vous emmènerez Conseil, n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Laissons-le décider pour lui-même. 

J'appelai Conseil et lui fis part de mes intentions. 

\- Comme il plaira à Monsieur, répondit-il calmement. Je vais préparer nos affaires. 

\- Attends, dis-je. 

Mon fidèle compagnon s'arrêta et me considéra patiemment, et je réalisai soudain que j'étais incapable de trouver les mots adéquats. 

\- Conseil, réfléchis s'il te plaît. Tu n'as pas à me suivre. Je ne te cacherai pas que cela pourrait être très dangereux. Nous allons certainement nous colleter avec le colonel Spencer et ses gens... probablement avec le capitaine Nemo. Et, sûrement nous serons pris entre les deux. Voyager jusqu’à Siolim sera plus dangereux que notre périple sur l’ _Abraham Lincoln_ – et tu te souviens comment cela s’est terminé. 

\- Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez rester ici avec moi, intervint d’Orbigny. Il y a assez de travail. 

\- Où va Monsieur, je vais, dit Conseil avec véhémence. Et, avec votre permission, M. d’Orbigny, je dirai qu'il est temps que le colonel Spencer se fasse taper sur le nez ! 

\- Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il _vous_ tape sur le nez ? De sorte que vous n'en ayez plus ? 

\- Comme on dit en Flandres : aujourd'hui fort, et demain mort, répondit mon serviteur. Je vais préparer nos affaires. 

D’Orbigny et moi échangeâmes un regard. 

\- Alors c'est décidé. 

Trois jours après cette conversation, Conseil et moi étions sur le pont du navire marchand _La Naïade_ , faisant voile de Marseille vers les Indes françaises et la ville de Pondichéry. Pour mille francs, le capitaine voulut bien faire un détour et nous emmener à Goa. Le 15 avril 1869, _La Naïade_ entra dans l’embouchure de la Chapora et jeta l’ancre devant les quais de Siolim.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celui-ci a pris plus de temps, mais voilà ce qui arrive quand on part en vacances en zone plus ou moins blanche sur la carte du web...

Je reçus une invitation à la réception du mariage grâce à la courtoisie et aux relations de Jean-Paul Lacroix, secrétaire de la Société Géographique Indienne - un petit homme rond et bavard qui connaissait tout en Inde. Nous nous étions rencontrés alors que nous étions tous deux étudiants. Comme il se trouvait, il avait suivi mes aventures, s’était grandement inquiété de ma disparition et était incroyablement heureux que je fusse non seulement sain et sauf, mais à sa complète disposition pendant quelques jours.

Je l'avoue, une fois de plus il fut un peu fatigant de raconter tous les détails concernant le _Nautilus_ et le capitaine Nemo, mais je considérai cela un prix bien faible pour une chance de voir la princesse Ishwari. 

Un soir humide d'avril 1869, nous gravîmes les larges degrés de marbre menant à l'élégante colonnade du palais du Senhor de Carvalho. Le bâtiment de marbre à deux étages était l'un des merveilleux exemples de l’architecture indienne. Au niveau du deuxième étage, tout le long de la façade s’étirait une élégante terrasse ouverte, décorée de stucs délicats et de mosaïques multicolores. Le soleil se couchait déjà, et l’air était rempli du parfum des fleurs et de l’encens. 

Ayant présenté mes respects aux mariés, je déambulai dans la demeure. Il semblait y avoir plus de deux mille personnes rassemblées là. Je vis des femmes en sari et des femmes en habits européens, des hommes en queue-de-pie et d’autres en Kurt et fez. Ils parlaient anglais, portugais et hindoustani. Je n’y prêtais pas attention. 

Je me promenai dans les halls du premier étage, m'inclinant poliment devant ceux qui m'accordaient leur attention, et ne savais comment rechercher la princesse Ishwari dans cette foule immense. Probablement, il serait nécessaire de demander à Lacroix de me présenter. Cependant, trouver Lacroix ne fut pas non plus chose facile. 

Un peu confus, je montai sur la galerie du deuxième étage. De là, il y avait une jolie vue sur le parc du palais et la colline rocheuse coiffée d’un fort gardant l’embouchure de la Chapora. De grands arbres me cachaient l’horizon, mais je savais qu’à seulement un quart de lieu à l’ouest, l’eau du lagon effleurait le rivage, et pendant quelques minutes je m’arrêtai à la balustrade, tournant mon visage vers les rayons dorés du soleil couchant et la douce brise marine. 

Au loin, des uniformes rouges apparurent entre les arbres. Je regardai attentivement et réalisai que le palais de Carvalho était entouré par des soldats anglais. 

Ayant erré dans la galerie, je revins à l’intérieur – et tombai presque immédiatement sur le tandem le plus étrange et mal assorti que vous puissiez imaginer. 

Deux femme étaient assises sur un ottoman de soie bleue. Plus précisément, une femme et une jeune fille, presque une enfant. Une Indienne qui était vêtue d'un sari vert sombre brodé d'or, ses cheveux dissimulés sous une écharpe richement décorée, des boucles et un collier ornés de gemmes précieuses décorant ses oreilles et son cou. La femme – clairement une Anglaise au visage chevalin – portait une stricte robe européenne, d’un gris clair et sans ornements. Il semblait que la dame en gris disait quelque chose de déplaisant à sa compagne alors que celle-ci regardait de côté d’un air absent, ses pensées l’emmenant d’évidence très loin de là. 

Le visage de la jeune fille me parut vaguement familier. Je m’arrêtai à quelque distance pour ne pas attirer l’attention et commençai à l’examiner attentivement. Plus je regardais, plus mon coeur battait vite. 

La jeune fille était très belle. Elle avait les grands yeux sombres du capitaine Nemo, son front haut et son allure noble, et le même nez droit. L’apparence douce et enfantine de la jeune fille adoucissait les traits familiers du commandant du _Nautilus_ , mais ils ressortaient assez clairement. 

De nouveau, comme s’il était devant moi, je revis le portrait dans la cabine du capitaine – cette jeune fille ressemblait tout à la fois à la femme peinte et au capitaine lui-même. 

Je me frottai le front, effaçant mes contemplations. Aurais-je pu me tromper ? Etais-je devenu victime de ma propre imagination ? Il était nécessaire pour moi de découvrir qui elle était, et je partis résolument à la recherche de M. Lacroix. 

Je trouvai le secrétaire de la Société Géographique Indienne un quart d’heure plus tard seulement, et attendit encore dix minutes qu’il eut fini de parler à deux Hindous d’aspect important en turbans bleus et robes richement brodées. Puis je le pris assez peu cérémonieusement par le coude. 

\- Lacroix, vous connaissez tout le monde ici. Je vais vous montrer deux dames – dites-moi qui elles sont, et si cela ne contrevient pas l’étiquette locale, présentez-moi. 

Il me regarda avec une surprise amusée. 

\- Fichtre ! Je vois, M. Aronnax, vous ne perdez pas de temps ! 

Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la foule. 

J’avais peur que la jeune fille et son accompagnatrice eussent disparu, mais elles se trouvaient dans la galerie ouverte près de la pièce où je les avais vues à l’origine. Je les regardai, puis interrogeai Lacroix du regard. 

\- Oh, c’est la princesse Ishwari, la fille du prince Dakkar ! me dit Lacroix avec un sourire. N’en avez-vous pas entendu parler ? On en a tant écrit dans les journaux ! Absolument incroyable, une histoire fabuleuse qui ne pouvait arriver qu’en Inde. 

Et il me raconta l’histoire que je connaissais déjà par mes conversations avec d’Orbigny et la lecture de la section potins du New York Times. 

Apparemment, je feignis ma stupeur assez bien, car Lacroix sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et me tapota l’épaule. 

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris, mon ami, c’est l’Inde ! Tout peut arriver ici ! 

\- Qui est la dame en gris à ses côtés ? 

\- Miss Jones ? Oh, c’est soit une gouvernante, soit une dame de compagnie, ou encore une espionne du gouvernement britannique. Elle ne quitte jamais la princesse. Je les ai vues à Allahabad ; elles étaient toujours ensemble. 

\- Pouvez-vous me présenter ? Ou serait-ce mal approprié ? 

\- Bien sûr que je vais vous présenter ! Souvenez-vous juste que la princesse ne comprend pas un mot de français. 

Et là-dessus, Lacroix se dirigea vers les dames avec détermination. Je le suivis, paniqué, tâchant de me rappeler les politesses de la langue anglaise, car elles avaient fui mon esprit sous le coup de l’excitation. 

\- Princesse Ishwari, Miss Jones, puis-e vous présenter mon ami Pierre Aronnax, professeur au Muséum d’Histoire Naturelle de Paris et auteur du merveilleux livre ‘Les Mystères des Fonds Océaniques’, dit cérémonieusement Lacroix en anglais. 

Je m'inclinai bien bas. 

Miss Jones nous considéra tous deux avec déplaisir. Mais la princesse Ishwari me regarda avec beaucoup d’attention. 

\- C’est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, Votre Altesse, dis-je. 

Apparemment, ma prononciation était tout sauf idéale, car je vis les yeux de Miss Jones briller de mépris. 

\- La saison humide a commencé plus tôt que d’habitude cette année, la moiteur est tout simplement insupportable, dit froidement Miss Jones. 

\- En effet, il fait assez lourd, opinai-je prudemment, bien qu’ici sur la galerie, la brise fraîche de la mer s’agita doucement. 

\- Avez-vous remarqué, Professeur Aronnax, que la disposition des bâtiments locaux aide grandement au rafraîchissement ? Ici, tout est pensé dans le moindre détail – et Miss Jones parla avec appui de l’architecture du palais de Carvalho, de l’histoire de Siolim, de l’église de Lady Auer, dans laquel Padmavati Pati et José Antonio avaient été unis en ce jour par les liens du mariage. 

Lacroix s’inclina adroitement et prit congé après les dix premières phrases prononcées par cette lady si hautement éduquée. 

La princesse gardait le silence, sans lever les yeux. Son visage demeurait calme, mais au léger frémissement de ses narines et à ses lèvres quelque peu pincées, je compris qu’elle retenait tout juste sa colère. 

A un moment, Miss Jones passa de l’architecture à la peinture, et alors je trouvais approprié d’ajouter un mot. 

\- Vous avez raison, Miss Jones, les peintres locaux produisent souvent des œuvres remarquables. Récemment, j’ai vu un magnifique portrait digne du pinceau de Raphaël lui-même – celui d’une jolie dame en robe lilas et châle violet, avec deux petits enfants. 

Je me tournai vers Ishwari. 

\- Quelque chose de ce tableau me revient en vous, ma dame. 

Je connaissais les risques de décrire si clairement le portrait accroché dans la cabine du capitaine Nemo. Mais si cette enfant était vraiment sa fille, et je reconnais que j'étais prêt à le croire, elle devrait se rappeler comment elle avait été peinte. Juste sous le nez d’un espion, probablement recruté par le colonel Spencer lui-même, je posai à Ishwari un question sur laquelle reposait tout. 

\- Miss Jones, dit-elle doucement et poliment, l’air est étouffant ici, allons ailleurs. 

Nous nous déplaçâmes le long de la galerie. Je remarquai que le soleil s’était presque couché, et que ses dernières couleurs flambaient sur la mer. Au nord le ciel était dégagé, sans le moindre nuage, mais au sud de lourdes nuées s’épanouissaient. La nuit arrivé, le temps pourrait se dégrader. 

Les serviteurs de Carvalho avaient déjà allumé les lampes à gaz, et l’espace autour du palais était illuminé d’une chaude lumière. La terrasse devint de plus en plus encombrée alors que des invités venaient respirer l’air frais affluant de l’ouest, de l’océan. 

Marchant le long de la galerie, nous nous arrêtâmes près d’un grand pot où poussait un buisson fourni, couvert de grandes fleurs blanches qui émettaient un parfum d’une douceur entêtante. Tout près, deux dames âgées conversaient en portugais avec animation. La princesse cueillit une fleur et la porta à son visage. 

\- Quel parfum délicieux, dit-elle comme pour elle-même. 

Miss Jones éternua avec force. Une minute plus tard elle éternua de nouveau et se mit frénétiquement à fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d’un mouchoir. Ses yeux se mouillèrent et son visage vira au rouge. Elle regarda Ishwari avec haine puis siffla : 

\- N’allez nulle part, je reviens immédiatement, 

et disparut dans l’une des pièces. 

Ishwari sourit triomphalement. 

\- Elle ne peut supporter l'odeur du jasmin. 

Et puis elle me regarda rapidement, et le sourire disparut. 

\- Où avez-vous vu ce portrait ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur mais exigence. 

\- Dans la cabine d’un de mes amis… le capitaine - 

\- Capitaine Nemo ? 

J’étais abasourdi de stupeur. 

La princesse tapa du pied avec impatience, ses yeux brillant fiévreusement. \- J’ai lu les journaux. Koster me permettait de les lire, et des livres aussi. C’était un homme bon, même s’il était anglais. Je me suis renseignée sur le _Nautilus_. Dites-moi, où avez-vous vu ce portrait ? 

\- Oui, c’est exact, princesse. Je l’ai vu dans la cabine du capitaine Nemo. Ishwari jeta un rapide regard vers la pièce où Miss Jones s’était rendue. 

\- La petite fille du portrait portait une robe jaune clair et tenait une pêche dans ses mains, n’est-ce pas ? Que portait le garçon ? Dites-moi ! 

\- Robe jaune et pêche ? Nous parlons assurément du même portrait. 

Je fermai les yeux, évoquant cette image, de sorte que je puisse décrire les vêtements du garçon. 

\- Je rappelle comment ce portait fut peint, dit Ishwari dans un murmure. Je me souviens comment nous étions assis près de ma mère, et que Malati m’avait donné une pêche pour que je ne m’agite pas trop. Je me souviens de beaucoup de choses. Koster voulait que j’oublie, il disait que si quelqu’un découvrait la vérité on me tuerait, comme ma mère, mon père et mon frère et tout le monde avait été tué. Mais ils n’ont pas tué mon père, n’est-ce pas ? 

Je pouvais à peine respirer. 

\- Non, ils ne l'ont pas tué, répondis-je à voix basse. 

\- Quand j’étais petite et que nous vivions toujours ensemble, il nous racontait souvent des histoires. A propos d’un palais sou-marin… il disait… 

Et puis Ishwari regarda par-dessus mon épaule, et son visage perdit soudain toute expression. Comme si, dans une maison grande ouverte, les portes claquaient et les volets se fermaient étroitement. Elle baissa les yeux et posa les mains sur la balustrade, et je remarquai que le bout de ses doigts était devenu blanc. 

Tout d'abord, je crus que Miss Jones revenait, mais alors j'entendis des pas lents, absolument pas féminins, et une voix familière – trop familière ! – au son de laquelle mon cœur se figea, dit d’un ton moqueur : 

\- Professeur Aronnax ? Quelle plaisante rencontre ! 

Spencer...


	8. Chapitre 8

Je savais dès le départ que je le rencontrerais presque certainement ici – et pourtant il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mon calme. Je me retournai, m'inclinai légèrement et dis aussi calmement et poliment que je pus :

\- Bonsoir, colonel Spencer. 

Il me fit un salut moqueur et jeta un regard à Ishwari. 

\- Où se trouve Miss Jones ? 

\- Elle s'est rendue dans la salle de bains, répondit la princesse sans relever les yeux. 

Cependant, je n'entendis pas la voix d'une princesse. Ishwari parlait à présent avec les intonations modestes d'une obéissante et modeste jeune fille anglaise. Cette petite avait des nerfs d'acier. 

\- Magnifique ! Tout simplement parfait! remarqua le colonel avec sarcasme tandis qu'il ne cessait d'étudier la pièce. 

Il se tourna alors vers l'arche menant vers les couloirs intérieurs, et nous vîmes Miss Jones approcher, le visage figé et les lèvres tremblantes. 

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, dit-elle, froissant son mouchoir. 

\- Miss Jones, ayez l'amabilité d'escorter la princesse Ishwari à ses quartiers, ordonna Spencer d'un ton glacial. 

La dame de compagnie opina rapidement et se tourna vers Ishwari. La princesse, sans me regarder, quitta la galerie avec Miss Jones quelque part en direction de l'aile sud. 

\- Comment trouvez-vous Siolim, Professeur Aronnax ? s'enquit aimablement Spencer en français. 

Il n'y avait plus le moindre givre dans son regard, seulement l'éclat froid de l'excitation. 

\- Belle ville, répondis-je. 

\- Vous attendez votre ami le capitaine Nemo ? 

Si Spencer espérait me choquer, il n'en sortit rien. Je ne mordrais pas à l'appât, et secouai la tête. 

\- Il ne viendra pas. 

\- Il vous l'ai dit ? demanda le colonel avec une ironie évidente. 

\- Cela vous surprendra, mais oui, il l'a fait. Il y a un an et demie, quand nous avons navigué ensemble sur le _Nautilus_. Le capitaine a dit qu'il ne lisait pas les journaux, ne s'intéressait pas à ce qui se passait dans le monde qu’il avait abandonné et ne souhaitait pas le découvrir. Vous avez posé un excellent piège, mais il n’en entendra même pas parler. 

Spencer me regarda attentivement et son sourire disparut. Il semblait que j'avais réussi à le blesser. 

\- Si vous en êtes si sûr, professeur Aronnax, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? 

\- Je voulais rencontrer sa fille. 

\- Et que pensez-vous d'elle ? 

\- Une très jolie jeune fille, répondis-je indifféremment. 

\- Elle lui ressemble ? 

\- Oui, assez semblable. Mais, je l'avoue, pour moi tous les Indiens se ressemblent. 

L'expression des yeux de Spencer était perçante. Je savais que je ne pourrais le duper. Mais j'avais toujours une chance de le mener sur de fausses pistes. Pour cela, il était nécessaire de dire la vérité – avec quelques omissions. 

\- Les journaux parisiens ont écrit que vous aviez été enlevé, remarqua-t-il, se penchant sur la balustrade et regardant quelque part dans les ombres. 

\- Les journaux parisiens écrivent toujours quelque chose... - je fis un geste vague de la main - Je suis parti de mon propre chef. 

\- Vous craigniez notre prochaine rencontre ? 

\- Plutôt, des rencontres avec vos collègues de Prusse, d'Autriche, de Hongrie, de Russie, d'Amérique, peut-être même de Turquie... 

Spencer me jeta un bref regard approbateur. 

\- C'est un plaisir de traiter avec vous, professeur Aronnax. Il est dommage que vous ayez choisi le mauvais camp, dit honnêtement le colonel Spencer, laissant échapper un soupir. 

\- J'ai mon propre camp, colonel Spencer. 

Je me penchai aussi sur la balustrade. Les lampes à gaz illuminaient brillamment la pelouse et les parterres de fleurs autour du palais, mais le voisinage était déjà caché par la noirceur de la nuit. La masse du fort de Chapora se fondait presque avec le ciel et la mer. Du mouvement en bas me tira de mes contemplations – le long du chemin se trouvaient trois soldats anglais. L’un d’eux dominait les deux autres, et mon cœur manqua un coup. 

C'était le même marin qui nous avait accompagnés, le capitaine Nemo et moi, lors de la chasse dans les forêts sous-marins de l'île Crespo ! Et à côté de lui se trouvait le second du capitaine et le matelot que j’avais souvent vus sur le pont du _Nautilus_. 

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux du second quand il releva la tête. 

Mon coeur manqua un autre battement, et puis il me sembla qu'il tonnait au fond de ma gorge. Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous regardâmes et puis je détournai calmement les yeux. J'avais peur que Spencer n’entendît mon cœur battre ou ne vît qui je regardais. 

Cependant, j'eus de la chance - le colonel ne me regardait pas. Il scrutait le lointain, vers la mer, et un sourire froid et carnassier se forma sur son visage. 

\- Vous dites que le capitaine Nemo ne lit pas les journaux ? demanda-il sur le ton de l'insinuation. 

Pendant un moment, je fus submergé par la panique, pensant avoir de quelque façon inconnue trahi les membres d'équipage du _Nautilus_ et moi-même, mais Spencer tendit la main vers le fort, et je vis une petite lumière vacillante au somment de la colline. 

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demandai-je. On dirait un feu. 

\- C'est un signal, professeur Aronnax. Et il veut dire que le _Nautilus_ est entré dans l'embouchure de la Chapora. 

Je le dévisageai, ne cachant plus ma stupeur. Eh bien, j'avais tous les droits de paraître ahuri à présent. 

\- Le _Nautilus_... dans l'embouchure de la Chapora ? répétai-je, confus. 

Spencer me jeta un regard moqueur. 

\- Vous n'attendiez vraiment pas cela, professeur ? 

Je considérai de nouveau la masse sombre du fort qui dominait le goulet et la lueur vacillante du signal. Si l'équipage avait déjà atteint le palais, et que le sous-marin venait juste d'avancer dans la rivière, alors le capitaine avait présumé l’existence d’une embuscade et avait un plan. 

\- Qu'allez-vous faire du _Nautilus_ ? demandai-je. Tirer dessus au canon ? 

\- Oh non ! Pourquoi détruire une telle merveille d'ingénierie ? Le _Nautilus_ sera une belle addition à la marine de la Grande-Bretagne. 

Soudain, il y eut du bruit en contrebas - plusieurs voix parlant fort en même temps, et puis un coup de feu résonna. Je me penchai par-dessus la balustrade. Le second et les deux matelots étaient figés sur le perron de marbre à l’entrée du palais, et autour d’eux se trouvait une douzaine de soldats anglais, le fusil levé. Je vis les matelots lever lentement les mains en l’air. A un signe de leur sergent, trois soldats s’approchèrent d’eux, les fouillèrent et les désarmèrent. Un autre signe, et les membres d’équipage furent emmenés. 

\- Eh bien, voici quelques otages, dit le colonel Spencer avec satisfaction. Votre ami, Monsieur le Professeur, n'a ni imagination ni ingéniosité. 

Je ne pouvais le regarder plus longtemps. Je regardai en silence les soldats qui emmenaient les prisonniers et sentis une peur glacée me remplir le cœur. L'exécution de ces actions par les hommes de Spencer me rappelait vivement mon propre enlèvement – alors et maintenant, tout avait été joué à la perfection. 

\- Et maintenant, Monsieur Aronnax, permettez-moi de vous quitter - les affaires m'appellent, dit le colonel avec une courtoisie moqueuse. 

M'ayant fait un profond salut, il partit par les arcades vers l'intérieur du palais, et disparut dans la foule. 

Abasourdi, je restai debout près de la balustrade. 

Je l'admets, pendant quelques minutes je ne pus formuler une seule pensée cohérente. Il semblait que tout était fini. Le _Nautilus_ serait pris par les Britanniques, l'équipage exécuté, et si Ishwari devait revoir son père ce ne serait que dans la mort. 

Je me repris. Je me dis que je devais encore me battre, même s'il n'y avait aucun espoir. En fin de compte, c'était là pourquoi j'étais venu à Siolim: ruiner les plans du colonel Spencer et enrayer le mécanisme de sa campagne. Il ne me considérait à l’évidence pas comme un adversaire sérieux – c’était tout aussi bien. J’avais une chance de sauver, sinon le capitaine, au moins sa fille. 

Je regardai autour de moi. La foule des invitées avait diminué alors que les célébrations touchaient à leur fin. Combien de temps avais-je ? Une demi-heure, une heure ? Je descendis au premier étage, allai dans les pièces réservées aux serviteurs et demandai Conseil. 

\- Que puis-je faire pour Monsieur ? demanda-t-il aussitôt, venant à ma rencontre. 

Je le pris à part dans un endroit où nous ne pourrions être entendus. 

\- Essaye de trouver les appartements de la princesse Ishwari. Ils sont probablement dans l'aile sud au deuxième étage. La princesse est une jolie jeune fille de quinze ou seize ans, portant un sari vert sombre avec des broderies d’or et une écharpe assortie. Sa compagne, Miss Jones, est une dame dans les quarante ans, en robe grise très stricte, qui la suit toujours. Fort probablement, elles seront gardées, aussi sois prudent. Si on te demande ce que tu fais là, dis que tu cherches M. Lacroix à ma requête. Retrouve-moi dans le hall de l’entrée principale. As-tu tout compris. 

\- Que Monsieur ne s'inquiète pas, répondit Conseil en baissant la voix. 

Je me sentis un peu mieux. Ce n'était pas sans raison que je comptais sur l'esprit vif et le sang-froid de mon serviteur, qui m'avaient aidé plus d'une fois dans le passé. A présent je devais décider comment procéder. 

Ma première pensée fut de demander de l'aide à M. Lacroix, mais je décidai que c'était trop évident, et par là, trop dangereux. Si j'étais le colonel Spencer je vérifierais en premier la personne qui avait fourni hospitalité et invitation à la fête de mariage. De même, ici en Inde, les Britanniques se conduisaient en maîtres – même dans leur protectorat formel de Goa, les Portugais ne les empêchaient pas d’organiser un piège pour le _Nautilus_ et son capitaine ! Il était peu probable que Lacroix fût capable de nous protéger ; il deviendrait plutôt une innocente victime d’une guerre qui lui était totalement inconnue. 

Donc je devais emmener Ishwari hors d'Inde jusqu'en France, et en secret. Je ne me fiai pas plus au gouvernement de Napoléon III qu'aux Britanniques - ils pouvaient aisément utiliser la princesse de Bundelkhand dans leurs jeux diplomatiques. L’emmener à Cassis, chez d’Orbigny, pour s’y cacher du monde entier – et la laisser choisir son propre chemin sans considérer les sanglants secrets de son passé. 

Ah ! Quel joli rêve ! 

Nous ne pouvions quitter l'Inde par voie de terre - nous étions des personnages trop remarquables, trop voyants. Il y avait la mer. Il nous fallait monter sur un navire français, et un navire français dont l’équipage détestait les Britanniques, et n’hésiterait pas à nous cacher et qui me connaissait bien – basiquement, la _Naïade_. Je me rappelai que son capitaine allait relâcher pour deux jours dans le port de Panaji, situé à deux lieues au sud de Siolim. Si son navire était toujours là et que nous parvenions à l’atteindre sans être vus, la _Naïade_ nous accueillerait à son bord. 

Perdu dans mes pensées, je parcourus le hall principal, faisant semblant de contempler les décorations du palais. En même temps que moi, il y avait plusieurs personnes dans ce hall portant des uniformes anglais – soit de vrais soldats soit les hommes de Spencer. Ils ne regardaient pas dans ma direction. J’en conclus que le colonel attendait une attaque contre le palais. Je me sentis mal à l’aise. La noirceur de la nuit me paraissait dangereuse ; l’air lourd et humide était saturé d’électricité. 

A peu près un quart d'heure plus tard, Conseil redescendit me rejoindre. Avant qu'il ne pût parler, je le saisis par le coude et le menai sur le sentier devant le palais. Avec une lenteur délibérée, nous marchâmes le long de la façade brillamment éclairée. 

\- Eh bien ? demandai-je impatiemment. 

Conseil prit une profonde inspiration. 

\- Monsieur ne sera pas fâché s'il découvre que je n'ai pas trouvé la princesse Ishwari ? 

Mon cœur se serra. 

\- On ne m'a pas permis d'entrer dans l'aile sud. Il y a quatre soldats - deux aux coins du couloir, deux à la porte menant aux appartements. On m'a immédiatement ordonné de sortir. 

\- A quelle porte se tiennent les soldats ? 

\- Depuis les escaliers, la troisième. 

\- Merci, Conseil. C'est précisément ce dont j'avais besoin. 

Je dessinai mentalement un plan du palais, que j'avais formé tout en recherchant la princesse Ishwari, et ensuite Lacroix. Aile sud, deuxième étage, troisième porte depuis l'escalier. De l'intérieur il n’y a pas d’accès, mais peut-être pourrais-je entrer par l’extérieur ? 

Nous parvînmes à rejoindre la courbe du sentier qui s'enroulait autour du palais quand un tir de canon tonna depuis le fort de Chapora. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. 

Figés sur place, Conseil et moi nous dévisageâmes. 

\- Des coups de canon ? déduisit-il. 

Un combat avait-il déjà commencé sur la rivière ? 

\- Il semble que Spencer ait néanmoins décidé de tirer sur le _Nautilus_ , marmonnai-je, écoutant le silence revenu. 

Alors seulement, quand je vis le visage surpris de Conseil, je me rappelai qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé. 

Je lui rapportai brièvement la rencontre avec le colonel Spencer, le signal au fort de Chapora, les trois matelots du _Nautilus_ capturés par les soldats britanniques et la promesse du colonel de faire du sous-marin du capitaine Nemo une unité de la Marine britannique. A la fin de mon récit, Conseil se rembrunit de façon notablement. 

\- Ah, comme c'est triste, dit-il. Monsieur d’Orbigny avait raison ; il est difficile d'entrer en compétition avec ce colonel. 

\- Nous allons quand même le faire, répondis-je avec une certitude que je n'avait encore jamais expérimentée. 

\- Tout ce qu'il plaira à Monsieur, soupira Conseil, et puis il ajouta après une pause : Maintenant je comprends ce qui est arrivé à ces soldats. 

\- De quoi parles-tu ? 

Comme il se trouve, peu de temps avant que j’appelle Conseil, trois soldats anglais avaient été ramenés au palais, en caleçon et rien d’autre. Tous trois étaient inconscients, bien que sans une égratignure ; seul l’un d’eux avait une marque rosâtre sur le front. Parmi les serviteurs, cet incident causa une volée de rumeurs – ils spéculaient sur du poison, de la sorcellerie et d’autres choses inconnues (“Monsieur sait que je comprends mal l’anglais, et pas du tout l’hindoustani,” s’excusa Conseil). 

\- Des balles électriques ! m'exclamai-je. 

\- Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur. 

\- Ces soldats ont de la chance d'avoir survécu ; d'ordinaire ces balles tuent sur le coup. 

\- Ou le capitaine Nemo a spécifiquement décidé de réduire leur charge pour éviter de tuer accidentellement des civils au mariage, suggéra Conseil, et cette pensée me parut très plausible. 

Nous nous tenions au coin sud du palais, à demi-cachés par l’ombre des larges palmiers. J’écoutai, mais aucun son ne venait de la rivière et tout était calme alentours ; il n’y avait que le doux murmure du vent alors qu’il agitait les branches des arbres. Peut-être avais-je mal compris la signification de ce triple tir de canon ? Et s’il ne signalait pas le début de la bataille, mais servait à prévenir les soldats dans le palais? 

Je devins encore plus convaincu de cette hypothèse quand un clairon sonna aux portes d'entrée et qu'un détachement de trente hommes descendit l'escalier de marbre. Tournant sur la pelouse devant le palais, ils s’alignèrent en files et se dirigèrent vers Chapora. 

Les observant, je pris Conseil par le bras et l’attirait dans l’ombre le long de l’aile sud. Il était temps d'agir.


	9. Chapitre 9

Les appartements de l’aile sud du palais de Carvalho ne menaient pas à une terrasse partagée, mais à d’élégants petits balcons. Certaines fenêtres restaient sombres, mais dans la chambre où, d’après mes calculs, la princesse Ishwari était retenue, une lumière était allumée. Cependant, je ne pouvais distinguer si elle était ou non occupée, car d’épais rideaux fermaient la fenêtre.

Par chance les balcons n’étaient pas trop hauts pour deux hommes qui avaient effectué de nombreuses expéditions dans les zones les plus sauvages de la planète. J’ôtai mes chaussures, Conseil me fit la courte échelle et je saisis les barreaux de fer forgé du balcon. Je me hissai alors et grimpai par-dessus le bord, puis me pressai contre le mur le plus proche de la fenêtre. 

Il y avait un petit écart entre les rideaux et je regardait prudemment à l’intérieur. Je ressentis un immense soulagement : Ishwari était là ! Miss Jones siégeait dans une chaise à haut dossier non loin de l’entrée de la pièce, tricotant, tandis qu’Ishwari marchait de long en large en passant les doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Il me sembla que des larmes coulait sur son visage. 

A ce moment même, j’entendis des gens approcher, parlant en anglais, et réussis tout juste à me dissimuler dans l’ombre à temps, alors qu’un détachement en patrouille apparaissait dans la courbe du chemin en contrebas. Je me figeai et écoutai attentivement. Les soldats marchaient le long du chemin bordant l’aile sud, ne remarquant ni Conseil ni moi, et disparurent bientôt au virage suivant. Peu importait combien d’hommes étaient partis pour Chapora, le colonel Spencer n’avait pas laissé le palais à découvert. 

Sans quitter l’appui du mur, je sortis mon chronomètre et comptai. Puis je tâtai la poche intérieur de ma veste, en sortis une pièce et la tapai sur l’angle d’une mosaïque plusieurs fois pour en jauger le volume sonore. Si le bruit n’était pas trop fort, mais distinct, il y avait une chance qu’Ishwari l’entendît, et pas Miss Jones, qui était assise plus loin dans la pièce. 

Je reportai le regard sur l’espace entre les rideaux ; la princesse pleurait couvrant son visage de ses mains. Miss Jones continuait à tricoter tranquillement. Je frappai doucement la pièce contre la vitre. Miss Jones ne releva pas les yeux, mais Ishwari non plus. Je ne me hasardai pas à frapper plus fort, aussi j’attendis que la princesse vînt plus près. 

Bientôt une autre patrouille arriva, et de nouveau je parvins à me cacher dans l’ombre avant qu’ils ne pussent me remarquer. Je chronométrai leur apparition sur ma montre, espérant qu’ils étaient réguliers dans leurs passages. Le vent du sud-ouest se renforçait, les arbres entourant le palais grinçant et s’agitant, et je craignais de ne pouvoir entendre le détachement la prochaine fois. 

Dès que la patrouille disparut, je frappai de nouveau la pièce contre la vitre, et une fois de plus il sembla que personne n’avait entendu. Cependant, pas plus d’une minute plus tard, Ishwari alla à la fenêtre et me regarda avidement de ses yeux remplis de larmes. Soupirant de soulagement, je la désignai, puis moi-même, et enfin le sol en bas. Ishwari opina discrètement et je reculai contre le mur frais. A présent je n’avais qu’à attendre. 

Les minutes passèrent et progressivement commencèrent à m’instiller une impression de désespoir. A présent tout dépendait du courage et de l’inventivité d’une enfant de seize ans. Viendrait-elle avec moi ? Pourrions-nous semer Miss Jones ? Devrais-je offrir un espoir peut-être faux à la fille du capitaine Nemo ! Serait-il possible d’éviter le colonel Spencer? Je considérai frénétiquement d’autres possibilités d’évasion, mais elles semblaient toutes plus risquées et susceptibles de stupidité. 

Enfin la porte du balcon s’ouvrit, et la princesse Ishwari se glissa hors de la pièce. 

\- Êtes-vous prête à fuir ? chuchotai-je. 

Elle opina en silence, ses yeux brillant fiévreusement. 

Je regardai en bas. 

\- Pouvez-vous ôter votre écharpe ? Nous sommes trop haut pour sauter d’ici. 

Au lieu de répondre, Ishwari ôta le tissu de soie brodée de ses cheveux et me le tendit. J’en nouai rapidement un bout aux barreaux de balcons et jetai l’autre dans l’ombre. De derrière les buissons, Conseil bondit, et courut au mur, attrapant l’extrémité et tendant l’écharpe au maximum. 

\- Il y a quelqu’un en bas, murmura Ishwari avec frayeur en se tournant vers moi. 

\- C’est Conseil, mon serviteur. Dépêchez-vous, princesse, une patrouille passera bientôt. Tenez bien le tissu et laissez-vous glisser. 

Je l’aidai à franchir la balustrade. La pauvre petite tremblait – que ce fût de peur ou d’excitation nerveuse, ses paumes étaient glacées. Je ne me sentais guère mieux ; à chaque instant je m’attendais à entendre le bruit des bottes des soldats. Enfin, Ishwari se laissa tomber le long de la corde improvisée jusque dans les bras de Conseil. Je défis le nœud, sautai par-dessus le balcon, et atterris en bas. 

Le sol me blessa les mains et m’échauffa les pieds. Je tâtai alentours dans l’herbe pour trouver les chaussures. Conseil repliait l’écharpe. 

\- Où sont mes chaussures, Conseil ? 

\- Là, dit-il en désignant le buisson. Avec la permission de Monsieur, j’ai décidé que ses chaussures, laissées sous le balcon, pourraient causer d’inutiles questions de la part des soldats anglais. 

Parfois je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, et parfois je voulais le tuer sur place. 

\- Alors file ! 

Nous nous éloignâmes rapidement du palais et eûmes tout juste le temps de nous cacher derrière un épais bosquet d’acacias alors que le détachement revenait par la courbe du chemine. Je retins mon souffle. Les soldats marchèrent calmement, sans rien remarquer, et pour la première fois je me permis d’espérer que nous allions réussir. 

\- Dans combien de temps Miss Jones remarquera-t-elle votre disparition ? demandai-je à Ishwari. 

\- Bientôt… dans cinq minutes. Je me suis plainte d’être malade et ai demandé de l’eau. Le soldat à la porte a refusé de partir le chercher ; il a dit que c’était un ordre. Donc elle y est allée elle-même. 

\- Alors nous devrions nous presser. Conseil, où sont mes chaussures, après tout ? ajoutai-je en français. 

\- Que Monsieur patiente une minute, et Conseil disparut quelque part dans l’ombre. 

Je considérai en esprit une carte du voisinage de Siolim que Lacroix m’avait montrée. Dans le quart nord, la rivière Chapora se dirigeait au sud-ouest vers le lagon, et de là dans le Golfe Arabique. Mais nous ne pouvions fuir vers Chapora ; il y avait là le _Nautilus_ , les gens de Spencer et des dizaines, sinon des centaines, de soldats anglais ; nous serions presque certainement pris. Mais à trois cents toises, la petite rivière Anjuna coulait au sud du palais, et s’ouvrait aussi dans le lagon. Si nous atteignions l’Anjuna, louions un bateau – ou, j’y étais prêt si nécessaire, à en prendre un sans le consentement du propriétaire ! - nous pourrions descendre la rivière jusqu’au lagon, et puis n’importe comment passer par le goulet devant le fort de Chapora et ramer jusqu’à Panaji. Si la bonne fortune ne nous quittait pas en route, nous serions à bord de la _Naïade_ avant l’aube. 

Conseil émergea de l’ombre avec mes chaussures à la main. Je les enfilai rapidement et décrivis brièvement mon plan d’action, d’abord en français, puis en anglais. 

Ishwari sauta sur ses pieds. 

\- Ne rejoignons-nous pas le _Nautilus_ ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. 

\- Le _Nautilus_ est piégé dans la rivière ; il devra battre en retraite dans l’océan. Si nous allons à Chapora maintenant, nous serons capturés. 

Elle me regarda, respirant difficilement, et semblait prête à fondre en larmes de nouveau. 

\- Princesse, s’il vous plaît ! Implorai-je. Je suis de votre côté, je suis avec votre père. Mais nous ne pouvons rejoindre le _Nautilus_ à présent. Vous n’aiderez pas votre père si vous êtes reprise. C’est un combattant courageux, mais tant que vous êtes entre les mains des Anglais, ils le tiennent par la gorge ! Donnez-lui l’occasion de se battre sans avoir à craindre pour vous ! 

\- Que Monsieur me pardonne, mais n’est-il pas temps de filer ? dit Conseil. 

\- Nous devons nous presser, ajoutai-je en anglais. 

\- Très bien, murmura la princesse. 

Mais alors arriva du palais le cri perçant de Miss Jones, et nous comprîmes que l’évasion d’Ishwari avait été découverte.


	10. Chapitre 10

Je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres, demandant le silence à Ishwari et Conseil, puis jetai prudemment un œil de derrière les branches. Sur le fond illuminé de a fenêtre, je vis les silhouettes noires de Miss Jones et de l’un des soldats. Miss Jones se tenait avec une rigidité peu naturelle, s’accrochant à la balustrade, et le soldat se penchait par-dessus le balcon, cherchant quelque chose en contrebas

Derrière le murmure des feuilles je pus entendre deux vois – une féminine, aigrelette, et une masculine plus basse, mais je ne pus distinguer de quoi elles parlaient. Enfin, Miss Jones et le militaire retournèrent dans la pièce, et j’ordonnai : 

\- Courez ! 

Nous courûmes donc dans la forêt, loin du palais, choisissant les sentiers les plus étroits et les plus sombres. Je sentis des yeux dans mon dos, mais quand je regardai derrière moi, il n’y avait personne sur le balcon. Bientôt, le chemin tourna, et l’épais feuillage nous cacha enfin au palais de Carvalho. La forêt était déjà complètement noire, les lumières du palais ne pouvaient plus être perçues, et sans la lune déversant sa lueur laiteuse depuis l’ouest et la côté, nous n’aurions pu voir le chemin, ni nous-mêmes. 

Bientôt le sentier toucha à sa fin, la forêt se changea en épais bosquets d’acacias et de banyans, et nous ralentîmes par prudence. Malheureusement, les fines chaussures de soie de la princesse Ishwari ne convenaient pas pour marcher sur des cailloux, des racines et des bosses. Assez vite, Conseil fut assez chanceux pour tomber sur un autre sentier, et nous marchâmes en file indienne – mon serviteur d’abord, puis Ishwari, et moi-même à l’arrière. Le chemin contournait des fourrés d’herbes hautes dans lesquelles chantaient des cigales, mais il nous menait dans la bonne direction – au sud-ouest, vers Anjuna. Je ne pouvais toujours entendre personne nous suivant. J’espérai que le soldat et Miss Jones ne nous avaient pas vus depuis le balcon, et il fallait du temps et beaucoup de gens pour fouiller toute la forêt et son voisinage. 

Devant nous, de grands arbres se dressaient, et l’odeur de la rivière nous parvint. Il ne restait environ qu’une centaine de toises avant l’Anjuna lorsque Conseil s’écroula soudain, comme si abattu. 

D’abord, je crus qu’il était mort. Ses yeux étaient clos, son visage pâle sous la lune. Je tombai à genoux, ouvris sa chemise et écoutai son cœur – et à cet instant un petit objet incroyablement rapide vola au-dessus de moi sans un bruit et tomba dans l’herbe haute. 

Le cœur de Conseil battait. Doucement, mais régulièrement. 

Ici, nous étions pris entre deux feux. 

Je fouillai dans l’herbe, là où la lueur de la lune avait été reflétée pendant un instant, et je trouvai un cône de verre encore chaud d’environ un pouce de long. 

Ishwari se baissa près de moi. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle dans un chuchotement. 

\- On lui a tiré dessus. Une balle électrique – ceci, et je lui tendis le petit cône de verre. 

Elle prit la balle, et puis me fixa de grands yeux angoissés. 

Je relevai les yeux. La nuit était sombre et amenait avec elle un sentiment de danger. De grands arbres près de la rivière bruissaient dans le vent, sinistres. Je sentis de nouveau des yeux sur moi – un regard froid qui me traversait – comme la sensation d’une araignée venimeuse rampant sur ma peau. 

\- Quelque part il y a un tireur venu du _Nautilus_ , et peut-être pas qu’un seul, dis-je. Ils ne vous tireront pas dessus, mais ils pourraient manquer accidentellement. Vous devriez vous éloigner de moi. Je vais essayer de tirer Conseil sous ces arbres, sous la protection des branches. Et nous allons tenter de négocier. 

Je n’eus même pas le temps d’empoigner Conseil par les épaules. Ishwari se redressa fièrement et cria impérieusement quelque mots dans une langue que j’avais précédemment entendue uniquement chez Nemo et les siens. 

J’étais stupéfait. 

\- Que faites-vous, princesse ?! D’ici trois minutes, il y aura des soldats britanniques partout ! 

Elle me fixa avec horreur et serra les mains sur sa bouche. 

Mais la chance nous avait quittés. Au loin, une voix masculine, sèche comme un fouet, donnait clairement des ordres. 

Je considérai Conseil, Ishwari, les rivages boisés de l’Anjuna. Je savais que si quelque chose arrivait à Conseil, je ne le me pardonnerais jamais. Mais il n’y avait pas d’issue – je ne pouvais le porter tout seul et son sort ne changerait en rien si je restais près de lui. Sans la princesse Ishwari dans le voisinage et frappé par une balle électrique, il n’aurait pas l’air coupable, plutôt d’une victime, ce qui voulait dire que les Britanniques, du moins je l’espérais, ne lui feraient aucun mal. 

Je me tournai vers la jeune fille. 

\- Filez ! 

Nous nous précipitâmes le long du sentier jusqu’à la bande arborée qui marquait le rivage, jusqu’aux pontons de bois tremblants jetés sur la rivière, jusqu’à la rangée de bateaux de pêche posés sur le rivage. Nous n’avions pas le temps d’être pointilleux – je poussais le premier bateau à l’allure solide dans l’eau. La princesse se terra à la proue, pressant sa bouche de ses paumes. Je m’assis aux avirons. Des voix masculines, anglaise, se rapprochèrent, puis j’entendis un cri – il semblait qu’ils avaient découvert Conseil. De quelques tractions puissantes sur les rames, je menai le bateau au milieu de la rivière. Je priai pour une seule chose, que les soldats ne fussent pas sur le rivage avant la courbe de la rivière. De nouveau, des cris résonnèrent, un coup de feu tonna, puis tout devint calme. 

La largeur de l’Anjuna n’excédait pas une douzaine de toises ; je pensai pouvoir la franchir. Les arbres poussant sur ses berges refermaient leurs branches au-dessus de nos têtes, formant une arche élevée. La lumière lunaire pénétrait à peine leur entremêlement. 

Je ramai avec des mouvements forts et mesurés, essayant de me tenir au milieu du courant. D’après mes calculs, nous devrions avoir franchi l’Anjuna en dix ou quinze minutes. Les dames-de-nage grinçaient fortement, l’eau faisait des éclaboussures, ouverte par le bateau, les arbres bruissaient – mais peu importait combien j’écoutais, je n’entendais rien d’une poursuite ou d’une personne proche. 

Nous étions seuls entre l’eau sombre et les branches noires, et je devinais le lit de la rivière plutôt que je ne le voyais. Peut-être nos poursuivants avaient-ils perdu notre trace ou étaient-ils engagés dans un combat contre le tireur de l’équipage de Nemo. Dans tous les cas, le destin nous donnait une autre chance de filer. 

La rivière tournait doucement vers le sud, ses berges s’écartèrent, la canopée s’ouvrit – et je vis dans nouveau dans le ciel la brillante demi-lune, et notre environnement fut inondé de lumière d’un blanc laiteux. Je me tournai vers Ishwari. La princesse ne tremblait plus ; recroquevillée comme un animal effrayé, elle restait assise à la proue du bateau sans bouger, droite comme une statue, et son expression devint douce et rêveuse. 

Probablement la pauvre fille pensait être bientôt réunie avec son père. Que très bientôt elle verrait la lumière électrique du fanal du _Nautilus_ dans le lagon s’approchant de nous. Je ne pouvais me contraindre à lui dire qu’il n’en irait pas ainsi. Je savais que le capitaine Nemo ne laisserait pas ses gens entre les mains des Britanniques, qu’il tenterait de les secourir – ou échangerait sa vie contre les leurs. Mais pourquoi Spencer garderait-il en vie le prince Dakkar quand son intention était d’avoir le _Nautilus_? Je ne doutais pas que le colonel violerait tout accord passé et romprait tout serment pour s’emparer du sous-marin, qui était en avance sur son temps d’une bonne centaine d’années. 

Je le concède, en ce moment le désespoir m’envahit de nouveau. Dans le chaud de l’évasion et la poursuite, j’avais été distrait de la terrible situation dans laquelle se trouvaient le capitaine Nemo et les siens, mais à présent rien n’empêchait le flot de pensées lugubres. Ishwari m’avait suivi parce qu’elle pensait que je la ramènerais à son père. Qu’arriverait-il quand elle découvrirait la vérité ? Même si je la sauvais, si je la cachais de Spencer et des autorités britanniques, je ne pouvais aider le capitaine Nemo. Tout ce que j’espérais était qu’il serait plus facile pour lui d’aller à la mort, sachant que sa fille était en sûreté. Quelle maigre et amère consolation ! 

La rivière tourna de nouveau, cette fois à l’ouest, et je réalisai que l’embouchure en était proche. Les rives se rapprochèrent, le courant s’intensifia et je reposai les rames, m’accordant quelques minutes de répit. Le bateau glissait aisément sur les ondulations scintillantes des petites vagues, et bientôt des vagues plus amples venues du lagon se mêlèrent au doux balancement de la rivière. 

\- Princesse, avez-vous déjà été en mer ? 

La jeune fille secoua la tête. 

\- Il peut y avoir de hautes vagues dans le lagon, et très certainement une fois en mer. Le bateau va fortement tanguer. Asseyez-vous bien et cramponnez-vous ! 

Elle se rendit sans protester sur le banc arrière et s’accrocha au plat-bord. Je repris les rames. Une demi-minute plus tard, la rivière se rétrécit brusquement et tourna au nord-ouest, des crêtes banches apparaissant sur les vagues, et notre petite bateau fut emporté sur une vaste étendue d’eau, d’un peu moins d’un mile de large. 

Un fort vent de sud-ouest soufflait sur le lagon, et le bateau accéléra immédiatement, se hissant sur une courte vague. Il restait un mile à peu près entre l’embouchure de la rivière et l’océan, mais nous ne pouvions avancer en ligne droite ; les vagues nous poussaient obliquement vers bâbord et tentaient de nous faire chavirer. Je tournai le bateau face aux vagues, en direction de la rive sud du lagon, et ramai. Ce travail devint rapidement plus pénible. 

Ishwari se tenait à la poupe, s’entourant de ses bras sous l’effet de la peur. Les eaux turbulentes de l’embouchure de la Chapora ne ressemblaient pas du tout au paisible courant de l’Anjuna – et pourtant nous n’avions pas encore atteint l’océan ! Le bateau leva le nez, grimpant au sommet de la vague, puis replongeant, et nous heurtâmes lourdement l’eau. A l’ouest, nous vîmes l’ouverture vers l’oécan, la lune éclairant le chemin. 

Pendant environ une demi-heure, je ramai sans m’arrêter et ne sentis presque aucune faiblesse. A une centaine de toises, le rivage sud du lagon s’étirait – une bande noire inégale contre le fond gris brumeux du ciel. La masse du fort de Chapora se dressait peu à peu de plus en plus haut, depuis le sud-ouest, mais j’espérais que personne ne remarquait notre minuscule bateau de là. Les vagues s’affaiblirent, coupées par le rivage proche, et nous arrivâmes à la zone incurvée du lagon. Quand la lune disparut derrière le fort, je me risquai à virer à l’ouest, droit vers l’issue vers l’océan. 

Le rythme monotone des rames éclaircit mon esprit de toute pensée superflue. Je semblais avoir les idées claires, ne ressentant plus ni désespoir ni peur. Ishwari restait sans bouger, tenant fermement les bords du bateau, fermant les yeux et apparemment remuant les lèvres, son écharpe depuis longtemps trempée pendant lourdement de ses épaules. 

Pendant dix minutes je ramai dans le goulet, luttant pour pagayer et risquant de m’arrêter trop tôt. La masse de pierre du fort de Chapora se trouvait au sud à présent, et les vagues continuaient à nous pousser. La colline sur laquelle se dressait le fort était plongée dans l’ombre, seul son sommet étant éclairé par les lumières des fenêtres. A tout moment nous pouvions être découverts, arrêtés et capturés – pour la complète victoire du colonel Spencer. 

J’étais conscient de ce danger, but j’en avais complètement oublié un autre, bien plus formidable ! Ramer à travers le lagon était épuisant, et je réalisai la folie de mon plan uniquement lorsque nous arrivâmes en mer. Quand nous quitterions le goulet, nous serions cueillis par les vagues énormes de l’océan. Notre bateau luttait déjà dans le lagon, et il me fallait de gros efforts pour le garder sur sa route, avant qu’il ne tanguât sous l’effet de la vague suivante. Je sentis le petit bateau se dresser vers le ciel avant de retomber vers les abysses, piégé entre deux murs de ténèbres. 

A quoi pensais-je quand j’avais décidé de ramer jusqu’à Panaji ? Escomptais-je que le Golfe Persique serait calme comme le lac dans la forêt ? Les vagues qui nous faisaient face, un capitaine expérimenté sur un navire moderne bien équipe ne les appellerait même pas une tempête, mais Ihwari et moi étions à bord d’une coque de noix qu’on ne pouvait même pas qualifier de canot de sauvetage ! 

Pendant une heure environ j’essayai encore de diriger le bateau long de la côte, vers le sud, vers Panaji, mais alors je réalisai la futilité de mes efforts. Les vagues venant du sud-ouest nous poussaient vers le nord, et la puissante masse d’eau sortant de la Chapora nous éloignait de la côté Quand le bateau s’éleva sur la crête d’une vague, je regardai sur ma droite, vers la rive gauche, et vit combien elle rapetissait. Encore une heure, et nous étions perdus. 

Comment décrire l’horreur glaçante du constant d’une mort inévitable et imminente ? Mais plus que cela était le sentiment de culpabilité à l’égard d’Ishwari. Sans mon intervention elle aurait vécu – même comme prisonnière, même sous la poigne des ennemis de sa patrie, mais elle aurait vécu – et je l’avais emmenée pour un rêve impossible et l’avait détruit presque aussi certainement qu’avec un tir de fusil. De honte, je n’abandonnai pas devant elle, et maintint le nez du bateau vers la vague, déjà sans espoir, et ne retardant notre mort que pour une minute… et puis une autre. 

La nuit s’étirait sans fin, comme une âme en peine piégée en enfer. La lune plongea graduellement vers l’horizon et disparut derrière de lointains nuages, et tout autour de nous fut alors enveloppé de ténèbres. J’étais éreinté, mes muscles n’étaient pas habitués à ramer pendant des heures et des heures, et commencèrent à se crisper, puis à ne plus répondre. Nous étions tous deux trempés. Ishwari faisait silence – je n’entendis pas une plainte ni un reproche de sa part. Avait-elle encore foi en moi, ou avait-elle compris depuis longtemps que nous étions condamnés, et avec le calme courage caractéristique des Indiens, se préparait-elle à la mort ? 

A un moment, nous fûmes soulevés sur la crête d’une vague particulièrement haute, et Ishwari cria soudain d’une voix grêle : 

\- De la lumière ! Là, dans la mer, de la lumière ! 

Je me tournai, à peine capable de bouger. 

Elle avait raison : à environ un mile de nous, l’eau noire était illuminée d’une lueur que je ne pouvais confondre avec aucune autre – le brillant éclat phosphorescent du fanal du _Nautilus_.


	11. Chapitre 11

Je regardait la lumière électrique qui illuminait les profondeurs de la mer, et elle me parut être la plus magnifique et la plus merveilleuse lumière que j'eusse jamais vue de ma vie. Revenant à moi, je saisis les rames. Ce n’était pas encore fini – nous nous battions toujours sur un fragile bateau au milieu de la mer tempétueuse, et le sous-marin était trop loin pour nous voir.

\- C'est le _Nautilus_ ! m'exclamai-je, me tournant vers Ishwari. Si nous l'atteignons, nous sommes sauvés ! Tenez-vous bien, je vais essayer de rapprocher le bateau. 

Hélas, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ramai vers la source lumineuse, serrant les dents et tâchant de ne pas accorder d'attention à la douleur de mes muscles en surchauffe, mais comment pouvais-je tenir le rythme avec le puissant moteur du _Nautilus_ sans parler de la force de l’océan ? Quelques minutes plus tard, je compris que non seulement nous ne nous rapprochions pas du sous-marin, mais nous nous en éloignions rapidement. Le fanal glissa vers l’est, vers la côte, et bientôt, se fondit avec la lune à l’horizon. 

Il semblait qu'Ishwari avait fondu en larmes et je l'avoue, j'étais bien près de l'imiter. 

Mais alors la lueur commença à se rapprocher de nous, et je devinai que Nemo nous recherchait. Chaque minute qui passait, le sous-marin se rapprochait encore - mais manqua quand même notre bateau d’un bon demi-mile. Je ne quittai pas des yeux la lumière marquant la position du _Nautilus_ ; mon cœur paraissait prêt à sauter hors de ma poitrine. 

\- Princesse, quand nous monterons sur la crête de la prochaine vague, criez aussi fort que vous le pouvez ! 

\- D'accord, sanglota-t-elle. 

Et quand la vague nous éleva vers le ciel, Ishwari hurla - d'abord d'une voix cassée, puis un cri perçant d'enfant - répétant le même mot encore et encore dans une langue inconnue. Je remerciai Dieu d’avoir donné à la fille du capitaine un aussi bon souffle et une voix si sonore ! Si le sous-marin était à la surface, avec quelqu’un sur le pont, nous devions avoir été entendus. 

Et entendus nous fûmes. Une lumière verdâtre parut éclater à travers la crête des vagues. A présent le fanal était dirigé vers nous. Je pouvais à présent voir clairement le visage d'Ishwari - épuisé, sillonné de larmes et heureux, et je me sentis prêt à fondre en larmes. Une minute plus tard, le rayon lumineux s’infléchit – le sous-marin nous approchait à présent par le travers. Regardant par-dessus mon épaule je vis le pont du _Nautilus_ de plus en plus proche, les vagues s’écrasant dessus, et environ une douzaine de personnes s’y tenant, parmi lesquelles se dressait la haute silhouette du capitaine. 

Puis notre bateau fut fortement secoué, la proue jetée vers le haut, grinçant contre la coque d’acier du _Nautilus_ , et immédiatement plusieurs mains me hissèrent sur le pont. 

Titubant, je fus remis debout, seulement pour qu'une autre vague nous frappe et que je fusse presque précipité dans l'océan. Les mains restèrent fortes et me hissèrent à bord et je vis soudain le capitaine – les yeux clos, serrant contre lui Ishwari qui riait et pleurait dans ce langage peu familier. Je les regardai, oubliant tout le reste, jusqu’à ce quelqu’un me secouât par l’épaule et me ramenât à la réalité. 

C'était le second. 

\- Descendez ! m'ordonna-t-il en un anglais haché. On plonge ! 

J'opinai et me dirigeai vers l'écoutille. Elle était verrouillée, mais un membre de l'équipage arriva rapidement. Quand la vague suivante se fut écrasée sur le pont puis calmée, il ouvrit vivement l' écoutille et avec un geste expressif m’invita à descendre rapidement. Je saisis la rambarde comme je l’avais déjà fait mille fois auparavant – et ce fut un miracle que je ne fisse pas une chute et ne me rompisse pas le cou ; mes doigts gourds ne se pliaient presque pas, ni ne sentaient rien. 

L' écoutille se referma brutalement avec une giclée d'eau de mer. A cause de l'angle raide du sous-marin sur l'eau agitée, tout était secoué. Je me sentais anesthésié. Où devais-je aller ? En quelle capacité étais-je à bord du _Nautilus_ ? Je m’arrêtai au bas de l’escalier dans l’indécision, mais alors le écoutille s’ouvrit de nouveau et le second lui-même sauta en bas. Il ouvrit la porte vers cette espèce de donjon où Conseil, Ned Land et moi-même avions été enfermés durant notre premier séjour sur le _Nautilus_ , et moi, sans attendre un ordre, j’y rentrai. La porte se referma avec fracas suite à un roulis particulièrement violent. 

Conseil se précipita vers moi. 

\- Professeur ! Vous êtes vivant ! s'exclama-t-il sans cacher sa joie. 

Je fixai mon serviteur avec stupéfaction - et puis sentis un grand poids ôté de mes épaules. Peu importait combien j'avais tenté de me persuader, sur les rives de l'Anjuna, que les gens de Spencer ne lui feraient pas de mal, le voir devant moi sain et sauf était un immense soulagement. 

\- Conseil ! Dieu, Conseil ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? 

\- Ils m'ont emmené avec eux. Enfin... je le pense, je me suis réveillé déjà sur le _Nautilus_. Monsieur a embrouillé tous leurs plans, ajouta-t-il, baissant la voix et pour quelque raison détournant le regard. 

Je touchai doucement la marque cramoisie sur sa joue là où la balle électrique l'avait frappé. 

\- Comment te sens-tu ? 

\- Avec la permission de Monsieur, fort bien ! C'est-à-dire, pas très bien au début, mais ils m'ont donné une boisson quelconque, après quoi tout s'est arrangé. 

Sur ces mots nous entendîmes un sifflement familier, le flux de l'eau dans les réservoirs : le _Nautilus_ commençait à plonger. Il tangua, puis se stabilisa. 

Je marchai jusqu'à la table et m'assit, ou plutôt, m'effondrai sur le banc. La fatigue m'alourdissait comme du plomb. Je sentais à peine le froid de mes vêtements trempés. Des pensées tournaient lentement dans ma tête, comme si je n’avais pas dormi pendant deux bons jours. 

Conseil hésitait près de moi, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais ne savait comment. 

\- Monsieur me pardonnera ? dit-il enfin. J'ai dû tout lui dire. 

\- Le capitaine ? 

Conseil opina en silence. 

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je. Je n'ai aucun secret pour le capitaine Nemo. 

\- Et à propos de Monsieur d’Orbigny aussi. 

Je considérai mon serviteur plus attentivement. Conseil n'était pas aisé à intimider, mais je savais trop bien comment le commandant du _Nautilus_ pouvait être quand la colère l'emportait. 

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire. J'espère que François nous pardonnera. 

\- Quand j'ai dit que Monsieur allait à Panaji… - Conseil frissonna - il a répondu que si vous aviez tué Mademoiselle Ishwari, il vous trouverait même en enfer. 

Je souris tristement. 

\- Si j'avais tué Mademoiselle Ishwari, c'est effectivement là que j'aurais été. 

En fait, je ne me sentais pas aussi calme que je le paraissais. Je voulais voir le capitaine Nemo, mais je craignais aussi notre réunion. Comment réagirait-il envers moi après tout ce qui était arrivé ? Après notre évasion ? Après ma trahison ? Je ne craignais pas qu’il nous fît du mal ou nous tuât, mais ses possibles colère et mépris m’effrayaient jusqu’au malaise. 

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et je tressaillis. Mais ce n'était qu'un steward qui apportait une pile de vêtements et un verre d'eau. Derrière lui arriva le second. 

Je croisai son regard pour la première fois - et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il n'y avait là ni dédain ni hostilité. Le second me regardait avec approbation et, peut-être, avec une stupeur amusée, comme si j’avais juste marché sur une corde raide au-dessus du marché ou m’étais tenu sur sa tête, le tout sur le dos d’un cheval au galop. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, j'ai ordre pour vous d'avoir dîner préparé, dit-il en anglais. Pendant vous restez ici, et le capitaine décide votre sort. 

Sa prononciation, et le choix de ses mots, était atroce. 

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, puis se retourna. 

\- Mon nom est Stephan. 

\- Merci, Stephan, répondis-je avec une sincère gratitude. 

La porte se referma sèchement. 

\- Par exemple ! marmonna Conseil. Nous n'avons pas entendu un mot de leur part en dix mois excepté "Le dîner est servi", "Suivez-moi", "Descendez, on plonge", et ceci pour Monsieur ! Peut-être le capitaine a-t-il décidé de nous enrôler dans son équipage ? 

\- C'est peu probable. 

Je sirotai prudemment mon verre. C'était de l'eau pure et fraîche, et je l'avalai d'un coup. Ce fut seulement alors que je réalisai à quel point j'avais soif et combien ma peau brûlait sous le sel marin. Pendant ce temps, Conseil avait déjà déplié les habits apportés par le steward. 

\- Monsieur doit se changer. Il n'a plus un fil de sec ! Il doit avoir froid depuis un moment. 

Bien sûr il avait raison, mais je n'avais plus la force de bouger. J'étais frappé de paralysie comme si j'étais victime d'une lame empoisonnée. Sans Conseil, je serais resté assis dans des habits glacés et trempés serait inévitablement tombé malade, mais son insistance me força à me lever et me changer. 

Ce qui arriva ensuite, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'étais assis les yeux ouverts, mais semblais être endormi. Parfois des visions obscurcissaient la réalité, et je revoyais sous mes yeux les eaux écumantes du lagon, la lune éclairant le chemin soit vers le salut soit vers la mort, le sourire triomphant du colonel Spencer, et le visage rêveur d’Ishwari sous la clarté lunaire. 

Je me réveilla parce que Conseil me secouait doucement mais fermement par l'épaule. 

\- Monsieur, dit-il dans un murmure. Monsieur ! 

Je relevai les yeux. Le capitaine Nemo se tenait au milieu de la pièce et me considérait avec une expression que je n'avais jamais vue avant, et que je ne comprenais pas. Des étincelles dansaient dans son regard. 

Je me forçai à me relever et croiser son regard. 

\- Capitaine. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre. 

Puis il s’avança et me prit dans ses bras. 

Je pense que j’eus un vertige, car l’instant d’après je découvris qu’il me tenait par les épaules et étudiait mon visage avec une certaine anxiété. 

\- Professeur, voyons, vous pouvez à peine tenir debout ! 

\- Ce n'est rien, murmurai-je. Juste fatigué. 

\- Votre cabine est prête ; suivez-moi. Conseil, aidez-le. 

Mon fidèle camarade s’avança et me laissa m’appuyer sur son épaule. A dire vrai, mes premiers pas furent tremblants et pénibles. Mais quand nous sortîmes dans le couloir, je commençai à me sentir plus confiant et m’écartai doucement de Conseil. Je ne voulais pas avoir l’air faible devant le capitaine Nemo. 

Je ne fus pas du tout surpris quand nous arrivâmes dans la cabine dans laquelle Conseil et Ned Land avaient séjourné. Mon ancienne cabine adjacente à celle du capitaine était d’évidence réservée à la princesse Ishwari. 

\- Asseyez-vous, dit Nemo, s’arrêtant à la porte. 

Réalisant qu’il allait partir, je décidai de lui poser une question qui m’avait tourmenté depuis que j’avais vu la lumière du fanal du _Nautilus_ : 

\- Capitaine, comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper de la Chapora ? 

\- J'expliquerai tout demain. Reposez-vous à présent. 

La porte de notre cabine se ferma. Je m’étirai sur le lit qu’avait autrefois occupé Ned Land et fermai les yeux. J’étais totalement épuisé, chaque muscle semblait douloureux, mais à cet instant j’étais complètement et absolument satisfait.


	12. Chapitre 12

Je savais que je me sentirais fort mal le lendemain, mais la réalité dépassa mes plus noires attentes. Me réveillant au son de deux personnes parlant à voix basse, l'une d'elles appartenant à Conseil, je découvris que je ne pouvais me lever ; des douleurs aiguës m’immobilisaient à chaque tentative de me lever. Des heures à ramer ne pouvaient rester impunies, aussi n’étais-je pas vraiment surpris, mais mon impuissance me causa à la fois embarras et agacement.

Comme il se trouve, on nous avait apporté le petit-déjeuner. Je sentis la délicieuse odeur du poisson frit et une faim intense me saisit immédiatement. 

\- Comment Monsieur s'est-il reposé ? me salua Conseil, qui d'évidence était debout depuis un moment. 

\- Merci, Conseil, je me suis déjà senti mieux. 

\- Si Monsieur veut bien manger, il recouvrera ses forces. 

Il posa sur la table un plateau et ôta les couvercles des assiettes. 

Mais alors je constatai que non seulement je ne pouvais tenir debout seul, mais même pas saisir la fourchette ! Quelque chose de similaire m'était arrivé une fois auparavant, quand nous n'avions pas cessé de ramer une seconde, passant plus d’une journée dans une pirogue sur le Congo, essayant d’échapper aux guerriers de la tribu Bangala qui nous poursuivaient. 

\- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur, dit doucement Conseil, m'aidant à m'asseoir en calant des oreillers derrière mon dos. Vous rappelez-vous, en Afrique, comment nous avions échappé à ces sauvages porteurs de colliers en dents de crocodile ? Le jour suivant Monsieur ne pouvait même pas toucher son nez, sans parler de faire quoi que ce soit ! 

Je souris faiblement. 

Je n'aurais permis à personne d'autre de me nourrir comme un enfant, mais Conseil et moi avions partagé pas mal d'ennuis et avions vu l'autre en d'assez tristes états. Loyauté et fiabilité étaient combinées avec la délicatesse et le tact, et je lui faisait pleinement confiance. Ayant fini mon assiette, je me reposai contre les oreillers, et Conseil partit s’enquérir de la possibilité d’un bain chaud. 

Notre cabine n'était pas verrouillée - nous disposions toujours d'une liberté totale à bord du _Nautilus_. 

La salle de bains était située près de la cambuse, à tout juste une douzaine de pas de notre cabine. J'avais toujours apprécié sa décoration allant de pair avec son côté pratique et sa commodité. Des robinets d’eau chaude et froide permettait de la faire couler à n’importe quelle température – un luxe qui n’était pas accessible pour la vaste majorité des Français. La pièce, ayant des murs d’aciers et un sol couvert d’épaisses nattes, était toujours chaude par la proximité de la salles des machines. 

M'immergeant dans l'eau propre et chaude, je sentis la tension dans mes muscles diminuer après quelques minutes. Puis après un quart d'heure, je fus capable de sortir du bain et même m'habiller. 

Retournant dans la cabine, je commençai à faire la seule chose utile dans cet état, et forçai mes muscles à travailler en dépit de leur faiblesse et de la douleur. Je fis quelques exercices et, après quelques heures, retrouvai quelque fluidité de mouvement. Ayant terminé cela, je me mis à la recherche du capitaine Nemo. Peu importait mon appréhension quant à cette rencontre, je devais connaître notre sort. 

Je trouvai le capitaine dans la bibliothèque. Il marchait lentement entre les étagères, considérant les tranches des livres, en ôtant parfois un ; une petite pile avait déjà été posée sur la table centrale. 

J'observai le capitaine le cœur battant, ne sachant pas s'il fallait attirer son attention ou continuer à regarder en silence. Il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinairement attirant dans le fait qu'il ne me voyait pas – il me semblait qu’étant seul, il ôtait son masque habituel et redevenait lui-même. Je restai là pendant une minute ou deux, sans bouger ni dire un mot, mais alors il me remarqua enfin et se retourna. 

\- Ah, professeur Aronnax, dit aimablement Nemo. Comment vous sentez-vous ? 

\- Déjà bien mieux. 

Il ajouta deux autres volumes à la pile sur la table et hocha la tête en direction d'un des sofas. 

\- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. 

Je m'assis donc. Apparemment une grimace dut paraître sur mon visage, car son regard devint plus attentif, presque anxieux. 

\- Comment vous est-il venu à l'esprit de partir en mer sur cette coquille de noix ? dit-il, plein de reproches. 

Je baissai les yeux, attendant les réprimandes. 

\- Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de désordre... ni à ce que le courant soit si fort. Mon plan était qu'avant le matin, nous atteindrions Panaji pour embarquer sur un navire français. Navré, capitaine, je pensais que le _Nautilus_ était piégé à Chapora, autrement je vous aurais attendu dans le lagon. 

\- C'est exactement ce que vous auriez dû faire. Vous avez mis Ishwari en danger ! Et si je ne vous avais pas trouvés ? Dès que vous auriez lâché les rames, la première vague venue aurait fait chavirer le bateau, et vous les auriez vite lâchées, à en juger par votre état hier ! Vous semblez habituellement un homme intelligent, professeur Aronnax, mais parfois… 

Je n'avais rien à dire, et je regardai en silence mes mains couvertes d'ampoules enflées. Certainement, dans une situation différente et venant de quelqu'un d'autre, de telles accusations m'auraient agacé, mais à présent je me sentais comme un étudiant peu soigneux réprimandé par le doyen de la faculté. 

Enfin, le capitaine fit silence, et je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me considérait avec une étrange expression que je ne pouvais déchiffrer - affectueuse ou triste. 

\- Pourquoi restez-vous silencieux ? demanda-t-il doucement. 

Je secouai la tête. 

\- Vous avez raison, j'ai vraiment agi sans réfléchir. Je l'admets, j'étais désespéré. Je pensais que les Britanniques avaient pris le _Nautilus_ , ou allaient le faire, et je n'ai pas vu d'autre option. 

Je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles. 

\- Les Britanniques ne prendraient jamais le _Nautilus_ ! rugit Nemo, et je sautai presque hors de mon siège. 

Il me regarda avec fureur pendant quelques instants, mais alors avec un effort visible il se calma et fit quelques pas autour de la pièce. 

\- Quoi, pensiez-vous sérieusement que j'entrerais dans la Chapora sans même regarder une carte, ou sans présumer qu'il s'agissait d'un piège ? Dieu sait ce que vous pensez de moi, Monsieur Aronnax ! 

\- Je ne... 

Le capitaine fit un geste violent, m'ordonnant de me taire. 

\- Vous m'avez demandé comment le _Nautilus_ avait réussi à s'échapper de l'embouchure de la Chapora. Eh bien le _Nautilus_ n'en a pas eu besoin, car il n'y est jamais entré. 

Je le fixai avec stupeur. 

\- Mais le feu sur le fort... les gens de Spencer ont dû voir le _Nautilus_ , autrement ils n'auraient pas envoyé de signal ! 

\- Le colonel Spencer a vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Il est évident que, tout comme vous, il me prenait pour un imbécile. 

Nemo marqua une pause, puis reprit plus calmement la parole. 

\- Les rivières en Inde contiennent souvent une eau boueuse. Dans de tels flux, seul le fanal du _Nautilus peut être vu. Apercevant une lumière remontant le fleuve, les Britanniques ont conclu qu'ils voyaient le _Nautilus_. Ils n’ont pas considéré que cela pouvait être autre chose ! _

__

Je commençais à devenir où il allait en venir et le considérai avec admiration. 

__

\- Vous avez créé un faux _Nautilus_ ! 

__

\- Exactement. Une structure légère en bois, chargée de plaques de métal pour une flottabilité nulle, six lampes électriques le long de l'axe central créant l'impression d'un fanal, et un petit moteur à air comprimé. La copie était guidée par mes hommes, en combinaison de plongée. Quand le faux est passé dans le goulet de la Chapora, Spencer a fait barrer la rivière avec des mines et jugé qu’il avait gagné. 

__

J'imaginai la tête du colonel Spencer quand il avait compris qu'au lieu du _Nautilus_ , il avait capturé un paquet de planches et des lanternes, et je ne pus contenir mon rire. 

____

\- Pardon, capitaine, mais c'est incroyable ! 

____

Nemo me regarda avec intérêt, puis un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. 

____

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? demandai-je? 

____

J'admets que je brûlais de curiosité d'apprendre les coulisses de cette histoire. 

____

\- Ensuite - l'expression de Nemo redevint pensive. Malheureusement, mes gens ont échoué à entrer dans le palais. Ils furent arrêtés avant de pouvoir s'y infiltrer. 

____

J'opinai. 

____

\- J'en fus témoin. 

____

Nemo me jeta un regard acéré. 

____

\- Oui, professeur, vous êtes soudain apparu comme une nouvelle comète dans le ciel nocturne ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez parmi les invités, je n'aurais pas envoyé mes gens au palais. 

____

\- Je ne vendrais pas vos hommes, capitaine ! répliquai-je avec conviction. 

____

\- Eh bien hier, je n'aurais pas compté dessus. Par ailleurs, vous auriez pu les faire repérer par inadvertance. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur Aronnax, vous avez un visage très expressif. J'ai souvent deviné vos pensées avant que vous les eussiez dites. 

____

L'idée que le capitaine me lisait comme un livre ouvert me mit mal à l'aise. 

____

\- Quand Spencer a reçu le signal que le _Nautilus_ était bloqué dans la rivière, il a décidé qu'il était temps de me dicter ses conditions, poursuivit Nemo, et son expression se durcit. Il renvoya mon second vers la copie avec un message comme quoi la Chapora était bloquée par des mines et que je ne pouvais regagner l’océan. Et que si je me rendais et lui laissai le _Nautilus_ , alors il considérerait le pardon de mon équipage. 

____

\- Jolie formule, marmonnai-je. 

____

\- Dois-je en dire plus ? Stephan a prévenu les plongeurs en faction près du faux sous-marin qu'ils avaient emprisonné Marco et Krzysztof. Nous les avons libérés au matin. Spencer pensait me tenir par la gorge et n’a laissé qu’une demi-douzaine de soldats pour les garder. 

____

Nemo fit silence et me regarda. Et moi, comme dans un rêve, je revis les branches des arbres qui s'agitaient, éclairées par la lune, et le sentier dans l'herbe haute vers l'Anjuna. 

____

\- J'espère ne pas avoir trop dérangé vos plans, capitaine, quand j'ai emmené Ishwari avec moi. 

____

\- Vous avez énormément dérangé mes plans, professeur Aronnax, déclara-t-il, mais son regard se fit plus chaleureux, et les étincelles y réapparurent. Cependant, sans vous je n'aurais pu secourir Ishwari sans sacrifier certains de mes hommes. Ils n’ont pu s’introduire dans la place, et ils ne savaient même pas où ma fille était retenue. Nous comptions attaquer le palais vers minuit, mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire. Zbigniew, qui observait l’aile sud, vous a vu vous échapper avec Ishwari et a décidé de vous aider. Non seulement il vous a laissé partir, mais il est resté pour couvrir votre fuite. Mais Egelt a décidé d’intervenir. 

____

Je me rappelai la lune se réfléchissant sur la balle électrique qui avait filé devant mon visage, Conseil qui tombait, et prit une profonde inspiration. 

____

\- Je suppose, vu tout ce qui est arrivé après, qu'il aurait mieux valu que je me laisse tirer dessus. 

____

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Monsieur Aronnax ! répondit sèchement Nemo. En faisant cela, vous nous auriez épargné à tous deux beaucoup de soucis. Mais pour une raison quelconque, Ishwari a décidé de rester avec vous. 

____

\- Cependant, si cela était arrivé, nous aurions inévitablement été interrogés par le colonel Spencer. Et comme vous l'avez déjà dit, j'ai un visage très expressif. 

____

\- Professeur, pensez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais laissé aux mains des Anglais ? 

____

_Bien sûr, je suppose que si nous sommes entre vos mains, c'est bien plus sûr pour vous._ Je détournai rapidement le regard pour qu'il ne pût rien y lire. 

____

\- Je ne sais, répondis-je sans lever les yeux. Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment quittés en bons termes. Je n’étais pas sûr que vous traiteriez différemment de vos ennemis. 

____

Nemo ne dit rien, et son silence me parut terrifiant. Je regrettait immédiatement d’avoir abordé ce sujet glissant. Il valait probablement mieux prétendre qu’il n’y avait pas eu d’évasion, que l’article dans le New York Times n’était pas sorti, et que je n’avais pas répondu aux questions de Spencer… que Conseil et moi étions juste encore les passagers du _Nautilus._

_____ _

\- Vous ne doutiez pas que je vous traiterais comme un ennemi, et pourtant vous êtes quand même venu, dit enfin le capitaine . Pourquoi ? Il y a dix mois vous ne vouliez plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Qu’est-ce qui vous a poussé à intervenir maintenant ? 

Je jetai un regard au capitaine. Nemo se tenait à trois pas de moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il me considérait plus intensément que le colonel Spencer ne l’avait jamais fait. J’avais chaud et froid tout à la fois ; je me sentais comme un papillon épinglé par l’aiguille d’un entomologiste. 

J'étais probablement plus effrayé maintenant que je ne l'avais été au milieu des vagues écumantes. Cependant, je me sentis obligé de lui dire la vérité. 

\- Capitaine, je vous ai trahi. C’est à cause de moi qu’ils savent qui vous êtes. 

Et je lui parlai de l'enlèvement à Paris, l'interrogatoire par le colonel Spencer et mon abjecte honnêteté. 

\- C'est pourquoi je suis venu. Je me sentais coupable. Je ne pouvais rester calme en sachant que j'avais pu vous tuer. Je devais essayer d'arrêter Spencer, autrement je n'aurais pu me regarder dans un miroir. 

-Vraiment ? dit Nemo. 

Il paraissait calme, mais les étincelles avaient disparu de son regard. 

\- Votre conscience doit être une maîtresse fort imposante et sans trêve, dit-il doucement, se détournant de moi. 

Je le regardait, alarmé. Je l’admets, je ne m’attendais pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Je craignais un éclat de colère, ou une violente expression de mépris, mais le capitaine était assez… perturbé. 

Nemo regarda les rangées de livres pendant quelques minutes, comme s’il oubliait ma présence : il me semblait qu’il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Puis il revint vers moi. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, je vous pardonne et vous libère de toute obligation. Je ne vous blâme pas et vous ne me devez rien, ni maintenant ni dans le futur. 

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, le capitaine se dirigea vers la table, prit la pile de livres choisis et quitta la bibliothèque.


	13. Chapitre 13

Le capitaine Nemo partit, et je restai assis sur le sofa dans une totale confusion. Je ne pouvais déterminer si notre conversation s'était bien ou mal finie. D'un côté le capitaine m'avait pardonné ma trahison, et avant cela m’avait parlé fort aimablement. Mais de l’autre côté, je sentais que quelque chose de subtil s’était brisé entre nous, quelque chose sur lequel je ne pouvais mettre le doigt. Une anxiété froide et moite s’installa en moi – comme l’arrière-goût d’un poison restant après un repas délicieux.

Enfin, avec effort, je me levai et retournai dans la cabine. 

Conseil nettoyait mes chaussures, chantonnant quelque chose en flamand. 

\- Monsieur a rencontré le capitaine Nemo ? demanda-t-il quand il me vit. 

\- Oui, Conseil. 

\- Le capitaine a-t-il dit ce qu'il a décidé de faire de nous ? 

Ce fut seulement alors que je réalisai ne pas avoir posé à Nemo la question la plus importante - celle pour laquelle je l'avais recherché. Agacé, je tournai les talons et ressortis dans le couloir. 

Le capitaine n'était pas dans la bibliothèque ni dans la salle à manger ni le salon. J'écoutais à la porte menant à sa cabine : elle était silencieuse. Après avoir hésité, je frappai, mais personne ne répondit. Puis je décidai de chercher dans mon ancienne cabine – et, m’en approchant déjà, j’entendis la voix douce d’Ishwari et celle, plus basse, du capitaine. 

Le cœur battant, je frappai et tournai la poignée. 

Ishwari, toujours portant le même sari vert, était assise à la table ; l'écharpe avait été remplacée sur ses épaules par une étole de fourrure. A côté d'elle se trouvait une pile de livres, choisis par le capitaine dans la bibliothèque, des plumes, un encrier et plusieurs morceaux de papier. 

Me voyant, elle sourit gaiement. 

\- Bonjour, princesse, dis-je. 

\- Que voulez-vous, Monsieur Aronnax ? demanda froidement Nemo en se retournant. 

Mon cœur se serra. 

\- Excusez-moi, capitaine, j'ai juste une question. Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? 

\- Le Nautilus se rend dans les îles Comores et les atteindra dans trois jours. L'une d'elles, Mayotte, est un protectorat français. Vous recevrez la liberté. 

Je savais que j'aurais dû ressentir du soulagement et de la gratitude, mais je n'éprouvai que de la déception. Heureusement, je ne le montrai pas. Je m'inclinai devant Nemo et dis aussi courtoisement que je le pouvais : 

\- Merci, capitaine, c'est très généreux de votre part. 

Et je refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. 

*** 

Je rentrai dans ma cabine, rapportai les paroles du capitaine à Conseil, puis m'allongeai et fermai les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais l'impression qu'un bon ami m'avait jeté hors de la maison et claqué la porte, en cent fois pire. Je me dis que tout avait bien tourné - le capitaine Nemo avait retrouvé sa fille, j’avais aidé et n’en étais pas mort, le Nautilus avait échappé au piège tendu par Spencer sans perdre une seule personne et enfin, j’avais confessé ma trahison au capitaine et il ne m’avait pas tué ; mais mon cœur était plein d’angoisse et de regret. 

\- Monsieur se sent-il mal ? demanda Conseil avec anxiété. 

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Et que pouvais-je me dire à moi-même ? 

\- Non, Conseil, je vais bien. 

\- Monsieur voudrait-il rester sur le _Nautilus_ ? 

Je ressentis de la colère - non contre Conseil, bien sûr, mais à mon propre égard, et mon 'visage si expressif'. A cet instant je ne voulais être lu ni par des amis ni par des ennemis. 

\- Peut-être le voudrais-je, répondis-je. Mais le capitaine Nemo ne nous laisse pas le choix. 

Mon serviteur garda le silence avec beaucoup de tact, et je cédai à nouveau à mes pensées lugubres. 

Je pensais à la façon dont nous reviendrions à Paris, me rappelait le Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle, la rencontre avec des amis dans un café, les expéditions scientifiques - ce qui autrefois remplissait ma vie de sens et de joie n'apportait aucun soulagement. Mon cœur était comme traversé d’une pique glacée. Je réalisai que c’était en vain que je cherchai un anesthésiant dans ma vie passé – quelque chose qui atténuerait la douleur. 

Je me forçai à être extrêmement honnête avec moi-même. Je plongeai en mon âme plus profondément que je ne l'avais fait depuis des années - et réalisai ce qui aurait dû l'être depuis longtemps. Je ne le dirais pas – il y a des pensées qui ne devraient pas être exprimées. Mais à présent je savais que le capitaine Nemo me faisait un vrai cadeau en me chassant du _Nautilus_ , et par là en me donnant une chance de rester sur le bord du précipice. Le char de Jagannath s’approchait de moi, mais je pouvais encore éviter sa progression infatigable ! Et si pour cela je devais m’arracher le cœur, ainsi soit-il. 

J'entendis la porte de la cabine cliqueter doucement : Conseil était parti quelque part. Mes yeux brûlaient. Me sentais-je navré pour moi-même, ou était-ce juste de la douleur ? Je savais ce que je devais faire, mais j'ignorais si j'en avais la force. 

Je ne me souviens pas combien de temps passa ; j'avais l'impression d'être étendu au fond de l'océan, les eaux noires et amères roulant sur moi. Mais alors un petit coup fut frappé à la porte, et je m'assis en hâte. 

\- Entrez ! 

C'était Ishwari. 

\- Bonjour, dit-elle joyeusement, presque sans accent. 

\- Bonjour, princesse, répondis-je. 

\- Je vais étudier le français, poursuivit-elle en anglais, et aussi les mathématiques et la physique. Et les poissons. 

\- Très bien. 

\- Père a votre livre, 'Les Mystères des Grands Fonds Océaniques', il me l'a montré. Quand je saurai lire le français, je m'y attaquerai. 

\- Je pense que votre père pourrait écrire une douzaine de livres semblables, et tous seraient meilleurs que le mien. 

\- Il apprécie le vôtre. 

Elle me considéra soudain plus attentivement, le sourire quittant son visage. 

\- Vous ne reviendrez pas sur le _Nautilus_ ? 

\- Non princesse. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

Je détournai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, et pourtant ne pouvais dire la vérité. 

\- C'est difficile à expliquer. 

Ishwari me regarda de ses grands yeux sombres, tellement similaires à ceux du capitaine, et je ressentis un nœud dans ma gorge. 

\- Si vous avez jamais besoin de moi, princesse, je viendrai. 

\- Soyez juste prudent, dit-elle. Si les Britanniques vous tue, je pleurerai. 

\- Il est peu probable que les Britanniques me tuent, mais je ferai attention, je vous le promets. 

Elle se faufila par la porte, et je restai assis sur le lit, tout à la fois honteux et stupéfait. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais trop perdu dans l'auto-apitoiement. Servir les gens que j'appréciais était en mon pouvoir.


	14. Chapitre 14

Je ne vis pas le capitaine Nemo ce jour-là ni le suivant et je ne cherchai pas à le rencontrer. Je restai assez abattu. J'avais pris une décision et comptais m'y tenir, mais je n'étais pas certain de la force de mon esprit.

Le matin et le soir, je me rendais dans le salon et constatais la position du _Nautilus_ qui avait été nettement reportée sur la carte par le second. Le sous-marin s'approchait inévitablement des Comores. La plupart du temps, nous voyagions à une profondeur de cinquante mètres, ne remontant à la surface une fois par jour que pour renouveler notre réserve d’air. J’avais le sentiment que le capitaine essayait de se débarrasser rapidement de nous. 

Le 21 avril après déjeuner, je me rendis dans la bibliothèque pour consulter des information sur l'île de Mayotte. Comme il se trouve, cette assez grande île montagneuse était située approximativement à mi-chemin entre la côte nord de Madagascar et la côte est de l’Afrique. J’appris que Mayotte est située dans la partie orientale de la Crête Comorienne dans le nord du canal du Mozambique, et que le nom de l’île dérivait de celui du sultanat qui existait préalablement aux Comores : Maore. Depuis 1843, l’île était un protectorat français. 

A en juger par la carte, Mayotte était entourée d'un vaste récif corallien, qui n'était franchissable que par trois passes étroites. J'observai justement les contours de l'ouverture nord, par laquelle très probablement le _Nautilus_ approcherait l’île, quand le capitaine Nemo entra dans la bibliothèque. 

Je pensais prendre toutes les bonnes décisions, mais un regard au capitaine me fit monter le coeur dans la gorge. Je me concentrai sur mon 'visage expressif' et m'assurai qu'il ne montrait qu’attention et intérêt scientifique. Je relus le paragraphe traitant de la topographie de l’île deux fois, mais franchement, j’avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce texte. 

D'abord il me sembla que Nemo faisait exprès de ne pas remarquer ma présence, mais il plaça quelques livres sur les étagères et se dirigea vers moi : 

\- Professeur Aronnax, nous approcherons l'île de Mayotte demain à l'aube. Soyez prêt à vous lever à cinq heures du matin. 

\- Fort bien, capitaine. 

Nemo jeta un regarda à la carte sur la table et désigna la côte orientale de l'île. 

\- L'administration coloniale est située ici à Mamuzu. Mais nous approcherons l'île par le nord, probablement ici... ou là. 

\- Comme vous voudrez. 

Peut-être le ton employé n'était-il pas assez neutre, car Nemo se redressa et me considéra attentivement. 

De la colère contre moi-même et de l'agacement face à ma propre faiblesse m'aidèrent à reprendre contenance. 

\- Capitaine, l'endroit où vous nous déposerez n'a aucune importance ; nous joindrons aisément l'administration avec l'aide des locaux. Mais il y a des questions plus pressantes à traiter. 

\- Par exemple ? 

\- Conseil et moi serons inévitablement questionnés. Que pouvons-nous dire et quelles choses doivent être tues en toutes circonstances ? 

\- Après les révélations de Mr. Land, il y a peu que vous puissiez ajouter, Monsieur Aronnax. 

\- Mais encore ? 

Se détournant, il fit quelques pas autour de la pièce puis répondit sérieusement : 

\- N'indiquez pas la composition des batteries. Ne mentionnez pas les effectifs de l'équipage ni aucun nom de résidents dont vous êtes devenu familier. Ne donnez même pas approximativement les coordonnées de l’île où le _Nautilus_ accoste. Le reste est à votre entière discrétion. 

J'opinai. 

\- Je serai silencieux sur ces points. 

Puis je pris un morceau de papier, trempai une plume dans l'encrier et écrivis rapidement. 

\- Je vous laisse l'adresse postale de mon appartement à Paris, et celle du Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle. A ces deux adresses, ma correspondance arrive rapidement, mais elle peut être interceptée soit par les gens de Spencer soit leurs collègues français. Et voici l’adresse de mon ami François d’Orbigny. Des lettres envoyées chez lui m’arriveront plus tard, mais elles ne seront pas interceptées. 

Les lèvres de Nemo se retroussèrent en un sourire ironique, et j'ajoutai sèchement pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire narquois : 

\- C'est au cas où Ishwari aurait besoin d'un médecin. 

Je craignais que le capitaine refusât mon offre tout net, mais il m'étudia attentivement et à ma surprise accepta le morceau de papier. Il le parcourut des yeux et le reposa sur la table, puis, d’un lent mouvement caressant, il fit courir ses doigts sur le papier. Je serrai les dents et tournai le dos. 

\- Très bien, dit le capitaine. Si Ishwari a besoin d'un médecin, je vous contacterai. 

\- Je vais devoir beaucoup mentir pour me protéger, ainsi que Conseil, ajoutai-je avec hésitation. Ne soyez pas surpris des choses ridicules qui pourraient apparaître dans les journaux. Et... je m'excuse par avance si ce que je dis vous semble… injuste et pénible. 

\- Professeur, ne vous ai-je pas libéré de toute obligation envers moi ? dit froidement Nemo. Vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez. Je me moque de ce que les journaux écrivent sur moi. 

Je me penchai pour plier soigneusement la carte. Je sentais ma patience s'épuiser, et je ne souhaitais pas dire quelque chose que je regretterais ensuite. Heureusement, le capitaine ne m'ennuya pas plus de sa présence et, prenant un autre livre sur l’étagère, il quitta la bibliothèque. 

*** 

Ce soir-là j'allai me coucher comme d'habitude mais ne pus m'endormir. Fermant les yeux, j'écoutais pendant un long moment le ronronnement bas du moteur du _Nautilus_ , naviguant infatigablement à travers la mer et nous rapprochant de Mayotte à chaque seconde. Le sous-marin me semblait vivant, aussi déterminé et infatigable que son capitaine. Pourtant sa puissance électrique avait son charme – tout comme la beauté froide des icebergs au large de la côte de l’Antarctique. Je pensais aimer le sous-marin autant qu’Ishwari, comme j’aimais tout ce qui se rapportait au capitaine Nemo. 

Conseil respirait régulièrement, profondément, dans l'autre lit - il n'était pas encombré de questions métaphysiques. Le silence demeurait alors que les secondes et les minutes s'égrenaient, la nuit se poursuivant sur des visions brumeuses et des images fuyantes. Elle était si longue et pourtant si courte. 

Un membre de l'équipage frappa à la porte de notre cabine à cinq heures du matin, mais j'étais debout depuis longtemps. Je réveillai Conseil et, le laissant se laver et s'habiller, je me rendis sur le pont du _Nautilus_. 

Devant le sous-marin, une île montagneuse d'origine clairement volcanique s'élevait contre le ciel grisâtre d'avant l'aube. Ses pentes étaient totalement couvertes de forêts. La mer paraissait calme, mais devant nous je pouvais voir une bande écumante de brisants qui marquaient l’emplacement des récifs de corail. 

Le _Nautilus_ ralentit et vira légèrement à l'ouest, cherchant un passage entre les récifs. 

Quelques minutes plus tard Conseil arriva sur le pont et se tint à mes côtés; prenant un plaisir évident à respirer l'air marin. 

\- C'est excellent, marmonna-t-il. 

Le ciel s'éclaircissait sous mes yeux, et une bande de lumière écarlate s'ouvrit à l'est. Les sombres forêts de Mayotte se coloraient progressivement de tons verts. 

Nous ne restâmes pas seuls longtemps. Bientôt le capitaine Nemo et son second montèrent l'escalier avec six autres membres de l'équipage. Ayant échangé quelques mots dans leur propre langue, l’équipage commença à retirer le canot de son logement. 

Je m'approchai d'eux. 

\- Capitaine, s'il vous plaît. 

Nemo se tourna vers moi. Il me semblait fatigué - comme s'il n'avait pas dormi non plus. 

\- Oui, Monsieur Aronnax ? 

\- Je vous prie, ne risquez pas votre navire et son équipage. Il fait déjà jour, et l'île est densément peuplée, vous pourriez être aperçus. Le gouvernement français sera tout aussi satisfait de prendre des otages à bord du _Nautilus_ que les Britanniques. L'île n’est pas à plus d’un kilomètre et demie, la mer et calme, nous pouvons aisément nager. 

Je me tournai vers mon serviteur. 

\- Qu'en dis-tu, Conseil ? 

\- Bien sûr que oui, répondit-il avec assurance. 

Nemo me jaugea longuement, puis dit quelques mots - et l'équipage, échangeant des regards, commença à remettre le canot en place. Je remarquai que l'un des matelots - un blond aux yeux gris d’apparence slave – me jeta un regard clairement approbateur et me fit un petit clin d’œil. 

Mon temps à bord du _Nautilus_ prenait fin. Il fallait partir. 

Ôtant mes chaussures et mon manteau, j'emballais les premières dans le second et le tordit en une sorte de baluchon, nouant les manches autour de mon cou. Combien de fois Conseil et moi avions franchi des rivières avec de tels sacs improvisés, levant nos fusils au-dessus de nos têtes ! Conseil fit de même avec ses chaussures. L’équipage du _Nautilus_ observait silencieusement nos préparatifs. 

Quand j'eus fini, je me tournai vers le capitaine pour faire mes adieux - et le trouvai soudain tout près littéralement à un pas de moi. Pendant un instant je restai sans voix. 

\- Eh bien, au revoir, professeur Aronnax, dit-il, me tendant la main pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions. 

Sa paume était tiède et sèche. 

\- Au revoir, Mr Dakkar, répondis-je. 

Puis je me retournai et sautai à l'eau.


	15. Chapitre 15

A la fin de mai 1869, Conseil et mois rentrâmes à Paris. Comme je m'y attendais, notre retour fit beaucoup de bruit. Les journalistes ne voulaient pas nous laisser en paix, et mes connaissances – non seulement les plus proches mais aussi de plus distances – m’invitèrent à dîner avec excitation.

Je ne souhaitais voir personne. Ayant reçu la visite de mes amis les plus proches, je jouai les reclus, expliquant que j'étais extrêmement fatigué et malade. 

Je fus convoqué au Palais de Justice plusieurs fois et dus faire plein usage de mes aptitudes à la duperie et au détournement. Je rapportai que mon enlèvement avait été organisé par le colonel Spencer et le décrivit en détail ainsi que ses hommes et la maison de campagne où j’avais été détenue. Je racontai avoir dû fuir dans le sud de la France et passer plusieurs mois d’errance, craignant chaque minute pour ma vie. Je leur dis aussi avoir décidé de quitter la France et de naviguer sur la _Naïade_ jusqu’en Inde, où mon vieil ami Jean-Paul Lacroix, secrétaire de la Société Géographique Indienne, vivait. Ainsi, tissant mensonges et vérité ensemble, je traçai une image plausible de ce qui m’était arrivé, où nombre de détails pouvaient être vérifiés et avérés. 

J'allai plus loin, avouant l'enlèvement de la princesse Ishwari, disant que je comptais fuir avec elle à Pondichéry puis en France. D'après mon récit, j'avais payé un navire marchant portugais, dont le capitaine était un vrai contrebandier et un pirate. Le capitaine du navire marchand avait été captivé par la beauté de la jeune fille et avait refusé de nous emmener en territoire français – ou nulle part ailleurs. Pendant quelques jours, nos vies étaient restées suspendues à un fil ; sans l’intervention de la belle princesse, Conseil et moi aurions simplement été tués. Cédant aux nombreuses requêtes d’Ishwari, le commandant nous avait menés jusqu’à Mayotte, où il nous avait jetés par-dessus bord à plus d’un kilomètre de la côte. 

Tout en peignant cette histoire pour les journalistes, je n'oubliai pas de louer la beauté, la noblesse et le bon cœur de la jeune princesse de Bundelkhand. 

Bien sûr, Spencer aurait aisément pu réfuter mes paroles mais aucun des journaux que je lus ne contredit mon aventure. Il n'y avait aucune mention du _Nautilus_ ni de l'opération ratée de Siolim. De même, aucun des journalistes ne relia jamais le capitaine Nemo et le prince Dakkar. Le gouvernement britannique choisit de garder le silence, et je n’allais pas le rompre. 

La moitié des journaux me qualifiait de malchanceux agent de la Couronne française, l'autre écrivit sur 'le professeur qui avait perdu la raison pour une princesse indienne'. Ma réputation était détruite sans retour, à présent aucun père raisonnable ne me donnerait sa fille en mariage. 

Je l'admets, en ces jours je me sentis fort mal. En rentrant chez moi d'un autre interrogatoire ou d'un autre entretien, je ressentais le désir impérieux de me rincer la bouche au savon. J'étais malade de mes propre mensonges, de la curiosité sale et prédatrice des gens de presse, des regards de pitié de mes amis. Je savais que ces heures sombres trouveraient leur fin, tout comme toute chose dans nos vies, le bon comme le mauvais. Et en effet, la déclaration de la guerre franco-prussienne remplaça temporairement toute autre nouvelle dans les journaux. On m’oublia enfin. 

Je retournai au Muséum d'Histoire Naturelle et me plongeai dans le travail. Je cataloguai et classai les imposantes collections que j'avais réunies pendant l'expédition de six mois au Nebraska en 1866-1867. Je publiai les résultats dans la gazette de la Société Française de Géographie. 

Suite à de nombreux requêtes de mes collègues, incluant le directeur du Muséum, je commençai à rédiger un livre détaillant mon voyage sous-marin, que je décidai d'intituler 'Vingt Mille Lieues sous les Mers'. Restant assez précis dans la description de nos aventures, je tins la promesse faite au capitaine Nemo, et fit silence sur la composition des batteries, les membres de l’équipage, et les sections du _Nautilus_ qui leur étaient consacrées. Je sais qu’en résultat, la description du _Nautilus_ ne se montrait pas très plausible, mais cela ne m’ennuyait pas trop – j’avais dit tout ce que je pouvais dire au monde. 

Je ne me sentais plus si malheureux car ma conscience était en repos, et ma vie, active. Mais le monde avait perdu de sa couleur, de son attraction, comme si je le regardais à travers des lunettes sales. Je savais qu’il était inévitable que mon âme en souffrît ; comme un fumeur d’opium qui décidait d’abandonner son obsession. Cependant, mois après mois le temps passa, et rien ne changea. Le matin, je me levais sans joie, et passais la journée absorbé par le travail et les études, mais le soir, je ne savais pas quoi faire de moi-même car les divertissements habituels devenaient usants. Au milieu d’une réunion amicale, je me surprenais à penser que je voulais rentrer chez moi dans le silence et la paix, et vite aller me coucher. 

Une année passa ainsi. Le 15 juin 1871, comme d'habitude, je rentrai à la maison du Muséum et Conseil, prenant mon chapeau, dit d'une voix étrange : 

\- Monsieur… un facteur est venu il y a une heure avec une lettre. 

\- De qui ? demandai-je distraitement. 

\- Elle n'était pas signée. Mais je crois que Monsieur saura quand il la verra. 

Je me tournai brusquement vers mon serviteur, qui me passait déjà une simple enveloppe d'épais papier d'un beige clair - un papier fait d'algues, dont la couleur et la texture restaient inoubliables. 

Sur l'enveloppe, mon adresse était écrite dans le style gothique du capitaine Nemo et en-dessous était inscrit : « A délivrer en main propre au professeur Aronnax ». 

\- Coupe-papier, dis-je avec difficulté. 

Conseil me le tendit tel un magicien - apparemment, il le tenait prêt. J'ouvris l'enveloppe. 

A l'intérieur, une seule ligne était écrite : “Le Havre, Digue Nord, 20 juin, 1 heure du matin”. 

Je lus le message, n'entendant rien par-dessus le battement de mon cœur, et ne compris pas tout de suite que Conseil m'avait posé une question. 

\- Quelque chose est arrivé ? demanda-t-il prudemment. 

Je lui tendis le papier. 

\- Oui. Il n'y a qu'une raison pour que le capitaine Nemo m'appelle ; très probablement, Ishwari est sérieusement malade. 

\- Dois-je préparer nos affaires ? 

\- Attends. 

Je me rendis dans mon bureau et m'y assis, me massant les tempes. 

\- Demain matin va à Saint-Lazare et achète un billet de seconde classe pour Le Havre pour le 17 juin. 

\- Un ? 

\- Oui. Je veux que tu restes à Paris et gardes mon voyage secret. Je ne veux personne au courant. Qui sait si je ne suis pas toujours surveillé ? 

\- Comme il plaira à Monsieur. 

\- Demain au Muséum, je prétendrai être sérieusement malade. A partir d'après-demain, dis à tous les visiteurs que j'ai beaucoup de fièvre et que je ne recevrai personne. 

Je lui décrivis les symptômes d'une sévère rougeole. 

\- Très bien, opina, Conseil. 

\- Si je ne reviens pas d'ici trois semaines, tu peux annoncer que j'ai disparu. Mais pas un mot au sujet de la lettre. 

J'ouvris le placard et commençai à ranger dans un sac les instruments que j'avais gardés après avoir cessé de pratiquer la médecine : un stéthoscope, une seringue, une lancette, un tournique de caoutchouc, quelques doses d’opium. 

\- Je vais préparer un bagage pour un voyage de trois jours ? demanda Conseil, observant mes préparatifs. 

\- Pas plus, je veux voyager léger. 

Les doux rayons du soleil couchant entraient dans mon bureau. J'étais rempli d'une anticipation nerveuse. J'étais de nouveau vivant - et une fois de plus les ennuis se présentaient devant moi.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Où Aronnax finit - enfin - par craquer.

Le plan fonctionna parfaitement. Le jour suivant, plusieurs personnes remarquèrent mon état fiévreux au Muséum - j'entendis des questions sur ma santé avant même que je commence à me tenir la tête et me plaindre de frissons. Au soir, je tremblais pour de bon – de sorte que je n’aurais pas douté être malade si je n’avais pas connu les vraies raisons de mon malaise.

Le matin du 17 juin, je quittai la maison par la porte de derrière et errai pendant un long moment, me débarrassant de toute surveillance potentielle. Comme presque deux ans plus tôt, je parvins à me rendre à la gare et monter dans un wagon tout juste quelques minutes avant le départ. J’arrivai au Havre en soirée. 

Je posai le pied sur la digue nord un quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous prévu. La nuit était noire et venteuse, des nuages de pluie suspendus bas dans le ciel. A gauche du quai se trouvaient les vastes ancrages de l’anse de Joinville, à droite les nombreux signaux lumineux qui marquaient le trajet des navires à travers la Manche. A part moi, il n’y avait rien de vivant en vue. 

Je me levai, observant l'océan, et attendis. La tension des derniers jours me nouait. Je sentais une étrange excitation presque douloureuse de retourner sur le _Nautilus_ , l'angoisse pénible pour Ishwari et la peur de ne pouvoir l’aider. Une bouffée de vent froid et humide me frappa au visage, mon manteau claquant derrière moi. 

A précisément une heure du matin, un bateau et ses rameurs arrivèrent le long du quai, et j'entendis appeler mon nom. 

Je reconnus la voix de Stephan et agitai la main en réponse. Le bateau vira sur l’arrière, et la vague suivante le souleva presque contre la base du quai ; je sautai dedans. L'équipage se mit immédiatement à pagayer, et nous nous rendîmes rapidement au large. 

\- Et vous êtes ponctuel, Monsieur Aronnax, remarqua le commandant en second avec une triste approbation. 

\- Comment va Ishwari ? demandai-je. 

\- Malade quatre mois. Oui, vous allez voir. 

Mon cœur fut de nouveau saisi d'une peur froide. 

Le fanal du _Nautilus_ n'était pas allumé et de la sorte il était pratiquement invisible dans la nuit ; je ne remarquai le sous-marin que lorsque nous en fûmes tout proches. Le pont était uniquement éclairé par deux lanternes de faible puissance. Les membres de l’équipage qui prirent le canot en charge semblaient des fantômes noirs. Empoignant mon sac, je montai à bord, me dirigeai vers l’écoutille et percutai presque le capitaine Nemo. 

\- Professeur Aronnax, dit-il avec une curieuse expression. 

\- Vous m'avez convoqué, capitaine. 

\- Oui. Suivez-moi. 

Nous descendîmes jusqu'au couloir menant à la cabine d'Ishwari. 

La pièce était éclairée par une veilleuse ; il faisait chaud, presque trop, à l'intérieur. La jeune fille était allongée sur son lit, appuyée sur des oreillers, son cou enveloppé par l'étole de fourrure. 

J'observai son visage avec une angoisse pénible – mais bien qu’il fût exténué, avec de gros cernes sombres sous les yeux, il ne portait aucun signe de maladie mortelle. 

\- Bonsoir, princesse, dis-je doucement. 

\- Bonsoir pro- 

Et puis elle fut prise par une quinte de toux rauque et gargouillante indiquant une bronchite. 

\- Tout va bien. 

Je me tournai vers Nemo. 

\- Capitaine, il me faudrait une lumière vive et une cuillère. 

Il pressa un bouton et sortit dans le couloir. La lampe d’un blanc mat au plafond s’illumina et emplit la cabine d’une lumière froide. J’ouvris mon sac, en sortis le stéthoscope et l’enfilai. 

\- Petite, j’ai besoin que vous m’écoutiez. Tournez-vous et défaites le haut de votre robe. Nulle crainte à avoir, je suis médecin. 

Je ne remarquai pas de suite que j’avais retrouvé ma « voix de docteur » - aimable et impassible à la fois. 

Ishwari me regarda de côté et je compris qu’elle était embarrassée. Mais ensuite elle rejeta la couverture, sortit du lit, me tourna le dos et enfin fit glisser la robe sombre de ses mince épaules. Quand le capitaine revint avec la cuillère, j’écoutais déjà les poumons et le cœur de la jeune fille, disant « Respirez » et « Bloquez ». 

Me tendant la cuillère, Nemo me jeta un regard perçant mais heureusement il garda le silence. Je laissai Ishwari rajuster sa robe, puis examinai sa gorge et sa langue. 

Le tableau clinique était plus clair. 

\- Reposez-vous, princesse, dis-je doucement, ôtant le stéthoscope et éteignant la lampe au-dessus de nous. Aujourd’hui je ne vous dérangerai plus. 

Nemo désigna sa cabine et nous y entrâmes tous deux. Le capitaine ferma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers moi. 

\- Parlez, ordonna-t-il. 

Je rassemblai mes pensées. 

\- Ishwari a contracté une sévère bronchite, et sa gorge est enflée. Ses poumons ne sont pas encore affectés, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Si rien n'est fait, cela tournera très bientôt à la pneumonie, à l’emphysème ou à la tuberculose. Pour le moment il n’y a pas de menace immédiate pour sa vie, mais des mesures déterminantes sont nécessaires, autrement ce sera trop tard. 

\- Qu'appelez-vous des mesures déterminantes ? 

\- Ishwari a besoin de soleil, d’une chaleur sèche, d’air frais et d’herbes médicinales pour nettoyer ses bronches. Et du lait de chèvre et du miel pour lui donner des forces. 

J'hésitai, puis ajoutai : 

\- Tant qu’elle reste à bord du _Nautilus_ , elle n'ira pas mieux. Si vous laissez sa cabine fermée, elle devient trop étouffante, et si vous l'aérez, elle sera trop froide et humide. Ishwari a besoin d’un climat méditerranéen bien sec, celui de sa terre natale, pour guérir. 

Le capitaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils avec colère. 

\- Oubliez cette idée, dit-il avec brusquerie. 

\- Je ne suggère pas de la ramener au Bundelkhand. Il existe des climats similaires dans plusieurs pays. 

\- Cela n'importe pas. Ishwari restera sur le _Nautilus_. Alors trouvez autre chose. 

\- Alors vous devrez jeter l’ancre quelque part le long de la côte grecque et vous faire des amis parmi les pêcheurs voisins, répondis-je avec agacement. Et espérer que les guérisseurs locaux s’y connaissent en herbes médicinales. 

\- Non. 

\- Capitaine, êtes-vous certain de ne pas avoir d'amis fiables sur la terre ferme... 

\- Je n'ai pas d'amis à terre, répondit Nemo d'une voix monotone. 

\- Vous avez tort sur ce point. Vous avez au moins un ami à terre, peut-être y en a-t-il d’autres. 

\- Je n’ai aucun ami à terre, dit froidement le capitaine. 

Ma réserve de patience atteignait une limite dangereuse. Je savais que je regretterais mes paroles, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. 

\- Formidable ! dis-je. Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Un miracle ? De la magie ? Que je guérisse Ishwari d'un claquement de doigts ? Aucun docteur, à moins d’être un fou ou un complet charlatan, ne vous dira qu’il est bon de vivre dans un lieu renfermé, froid et humide avec une bronchite, sans voir le soleil pendant des semaines et sans médicaments ! 

\- Assez ! dit sèchement Nemo. 

\- Je n'ai pas fini, poursuivis-je en élevant la voix. Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé, capitaine, si vous ne comptez pas suivre mes recommandations ? Vouliez-vous que je voie par moi-même que vous préféreriez regarder votre fille mourir plutôt que de croire qu’il existe des gens qui se soucient de vous ? 

Le visage du capitaine était tordu par la colère et ses yeux brillaient d’un feu sombre. Il marcha vers moi et pendant un moment je crus qu’il allait me frapper, mais il se contenta de me secouer par les épaules. 

\- J'ai dit, assez, professeur Aronnax ! 

Cela me frappa comme un éclair, la corde qui avait été étirée jusqu'à la limite se rompit, et toute ma colère disparut. Je m’écartai de Nemo, trébuchai presque contre le bureau et me laissai tomber sur une chaise, tâchant de me remettre. Je tremblais, incapable de parler – j’avais perdu tout contrôle, c’était affreux. Nemo me considérait en silence, probablement avec colère et dégoût, mais je n’aurais su le dire car je n’osais lever les yeux vers lui. 

\- Êtes-vous calmé ? demanda-t-il moins d'une minute plus tard. 

\- Non, marmonnai-je. 

Il vint vers moi et me posa la main sur l’épaule, avec un geste confiant, comme un meneur qui déciderait de remonter le moral à une recrue confuse. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ressentis une impression de paix – du moins je sentais que je pouvais de nouveau parler calmement. 

\- Et maintenant ? 

Je pris une profonde inspiration. 

\- Maintenant, oui. 

Je savais que j'aurais honte de cette scène le lendemain, mais pour l'heure j'étais juste stupéfait. 

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous suggérez de vous confier le traitement d’Ishwari ? 

\- Non, dis-je doucement. Je serais honoré de soigner votre fille, mais c'est trop dangereux. Je suis trop surveillé. 

\- Je suis heureux que vous compreniez cela. 

\- J’ai un ami, François d’Orbigny, dont vous avez entendu parler. C’était un camarade de mon père ; je le connais depuis l’enfance. J’ai vécu avec lui pendant six mois quand j’ai fui Spencer. Mais excepté vous et Conseil, personne d’autre ne sait que nous sommes liés. Je ne l’ai jamais mentionné. Je ne lui ai même jamais écrit quand nous sommes revenus de Mayotte. 

Je me massai le front, rassemblant mes idées. 

\- D’Orbigny possède une maison spacieuse et bien tenue sur le rivage du Golfe du Lion, à cent mètre à peine de la côte. Il a élevé cinq enfants et n’en a perdu aucun à cause de maladies infantiles. Il a trois filles, toutes mariées. Sa gouvernante, Madeleine Brugnon, est une femme aimable qui s’y connaît en simples. C’est très beau là-bas… la mer, les rochers et les vignes. Ishwari y serait très bien. 

Nemo me regardait avec soit de la pitié ou de l'ironie. 

\- Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais confier ma fille à un homme dont je ne sais rien ? 

\- Vous le connaissez, répondis-je. Il y a douze ans vous lui avez sauvé la vie et celle de sa famille quand... vous dirigiez encore le Bundelkhand. Il ne vous vendrait jamais - ni vous ni votre fille. Je peux rarement affirmer de telles choses, mais je n’hésiterais pas à confier ma vie, mon honneur et mon âme à François d’Orbigny. 

\- Vraiment, dit le capitaine. 

Il se détourna et marcha de long en large, perdu dans ses pensées. Je vis qu’il considérait mes paroles. Me croyait-il, et ma connaissance des gens, ou l’ombre du passé lui faisait-elle voir les choses différemment ? Enfin, Nemo se tourna vers moi et dit : 

\- Bien, professeur Aronnax, vous avez réussi à me convaincre. Nous irons à Cassis. Je veux regarder cet homme dans les yeux. Venez avec moi, je vous prie. 

\- Je suis à votre service, capitaine.


	17. Chapitre 17

Depuis Le Havre jusqu’à Gibraltar – la porte de la Méditerranée – il y avait environ cinq cents lieues, et nous les franchîmes en quatre jours. Et pour chacun de ces jours je n’aurais pas hésité à donner une année de ma vie parisienne.

Je suggérai au capitaine Nemo qu’Ishwari se vêtît chaudement et que l’on continuât d’aérer sa cabine. Avec du bicarbonate, du sel et de l’huile de baleine, le tout dilué dans l’eau chaude, je préparai une solution pour gargarismes, et son usage régulier atténua les symptômes de l’angine. Je passai plusieurs heures par jour avec la princesse lui parlant de d’Orbigny et sa famille, me rappelant mes farces d’enfant et des plaisanteries de la vie étudiante. Tandis que sa cabine s’aérait, nous nous installions dans le salon et regardions par les fenêtres cristallines dans les profondeurs de la mer, éclairées par le puissant fanal du _Nautilus_. Je dessinai des poissons, des coquillages et des étoiles de mer ; elle, aussi. Ishwari était ravie de chaque dessin. Il me semblait que ce n’était pas mon talent artistique qui la frappait – il était tout à fait moyen – mais plutôt l’occasion même de voir comment, par des lignes tracées avec un crayon ou de l’encre noire, une image apparaissait qui était si semblable à la réalité. 

Le capitaine Nemo et moi nous rencontrions tous les jours, et il me traitait fort aimablement, presque chaleureusement. A deux reprises il m’invita à partager un repas et me posa beaucoup de questions sur ce qui se passait en France. Aussi lui parlais-je des tragiques événements de la Commune de Paris, que j’avais vus en partie, d’une tentative noble mais vaine de bâtir une société de justice, qui s’était d’abord épuisée en querelles internes et en discorde, et puis avait pris fin sous les coups de canon de Thiers. Je remarquai que mon histoire lui faisait grande impression. 

Ce soir-là, Nemo s’assit à l’orgue, dont la musique avait été conservée dans mes souvenirs pendant longtemps, et commença à jouer Passacaglia et une fugue de Bach. Je regardai, enchanté, ses longues mains glisser sur les touches, et il me semblait que ce n’étaient pas des tuyaux d’orgue, mais mon âme qui pleurait pour des héros abattus, la tragique injustice du monde, dans lequel le désir de liberté se changeait inévitablement en souffrance et mort – que ce fût en Inde, en France, ou un millier d’autres endroits sur Terre. 

D’autres jours, nous discutâmes de découvertes scientifiques – entre autres choses, je lui parlai du système périodique des éléments chimiques, compilé par le chimiste russe Mendeleiev deux ans plus tôt. Le capitaine était fasciné par cette idée – particulièrement la capacité de prédire les propriétés d’éléments qui n’avaient pas encore été découverts. Je vis qu’il était extrêmement intéressé par les nouvelles du monde extérieur, duquel j’étais un messager, et peut-être était-il même heureux de me voir personnellement, mais hélas, tout ceci ne faisait que plonger mon âme plus profondément dans l’abîme d’une affection douloureuse, que je décidai fermement de tenir sous contrôle, mais menaçais de me saisir entièrement. 

Nous devions franchir Gibraltar le matin du 24 juin. Tard la nuit précédente, j’étais dans ma cabine, prêt à me coucher, quand il y eut un coup frappé à la porte, et le capitaine Nemo entra. 

\- Professeur, êtes-vous disponible ? Suivez-moi, vous devez voir ça. 

Intrigué, je suivis le capitaine. 

Nous grimpâmes l’escalier jusqu’au pont du _Nautilus_. Le sous-marin dérivait à la surface, roulant légèrement sur des vagues discrètes. Au début, je fus frappé par les immenses ténèbres qui régnaient au-dessus de nous – le fanal n’était pas allumé, il n’y avait pas de lune, et la nuit semblait impénétrable. Mais moins d’une minute plus tard, mes yeux s’ajustèrent, et je vis des étoiles dans le ciel, d’innombrables agrégats d’étoiles. 

\- Professeur, venez ici, m’appela Nemo. 

Je vis qu’il se tenait devant le logement de la lentille du fanal, capable d’illuminer la mer à un demi-mile alentour, mais pour le moment éteinte et sombre. 

\- Asseyez-vous, vous serez plus à l’aise, dit-il, et je m’assis obligeamment, m’appuyant contre le métal. 

Le capitaine s’assit à côté de moi, si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui contre mon épaule. 

\- Dans quelques minutes, vos yeux seront habitués au noir et vous pourrez voir plusieurs centaines d’étoiles, poursuivit Nemo. Dans une demi-heure, il y en aura plus de trois mille. Regardez ! 

Je l’admets, au début j’étais plus excité par sa proximité que par la beauté du ciel étoilé, mais plus je regardai, plus profondément l’abîme s’ouvrait. En quelques minutes, je vis clairement la bande brumeuse de la Voie Lactée, la large traînée brillante coupée en deux par de sombres volutes de nuages, et le petit amas des Pléiades. Mes yeux trouvèrent facilement les contours immanquables et familiers des constellations. 

\- Quand je contemple ce ciel, je crois voir dans les yeux de Dieu, murmura Nemo. 

Je ressentis l’excitation du capitaine, car la nuit sur l’océan était magnifique. La majestueuse beauté de l’univers – tous ces soleils sans nombre, séparés par des distances inimaginables, voués à une solitude éternelle – emplissaient mon âme d’admiration et de tristesse. Je m’imaginai comme l’un d’eux, un point minuscule dans le ciel sombre, volant dans l’éternel cycle de la Voie Lactée. Mais la proximité du capitaine ne m’autorisait pas à m’y dissoudre, elle me réchauffait telle un feu, protégeant le voyageur dans la froide nuit d’automne. J’étais tout à la fois heureux et attristé en ce moment. 

Au moins une heure s’écoula dans un silence confortable, mais alors Nemo me prit un instant la main, et dit : 

\- Professeur, il est temps pour nous de reprendre notre voyage. Descendez, nous allons franchir Gibraltar à une profondeur de cinquante mètres. 

\- Oui, capitaine, dis-je doucement, et me relevai. 

La nuit ne semblait plus impénétrable, le pont étant éclairé par une lumière stellaire grisâtre. 

\- Merci, ajoutai-je après quelque hésitation. 

Nemo ne répondit pas, et je me dirigeai vers l’écoutille.


	18. Chapitre 18

De Gibraltar à la côte du Golfe du Lion, nous voyageâmes pendant deux jours, restant à une profondeur de cinquante à cent mètres et ne remontant jamais à la surface. Le _Nautilus_ ne fit surface que vers huit heures du soir le 25 juin avant que nous puissions déterminer notre localisation. Comme il se trouve, nous étions à environ deux lieues de la côte de Marseille. Immédiatement après, le capitaine fit plonger le sous-marin au fond et fit arrêter les machines.

Nous étalâmes une large carte des côtes méditerranéennes de la France sur la table de la bibliothèque. J’y trouvai Cassis et indiquai grossièrement les coordonnées des rochers bruns qui servaient de point de référence pour la maison de mon ami. Je l’avoue, je ne pouvais déterminer si j’étais nerveux ou excité. Comment notre rencontre avec d’Orbigny se déroulerait-elle ? Je n’avais aucun doute que François accueillerait la princesse Ishwari et prendrait soin d’elle si Nemo décidait de la laisser chez lui – mais si le capitaine n’approuvait pas cette idée ? Sa maison ne serait-elle pas suffisante, ou ses serviteurs assez fiables ? Comment traiterais-je la princesse alors ? Où pourrais-je trouver un refuge pour elle ? 

Vers environ dix heures du soir, Ishwari et moi montâmes l’étroit escalier qui menait directement au canot, où six membres d’équipage nous attendaient. A ce moment, le _Nautilus_ n’était qu’à un mile de la côte et, voyageant à vitesse réduite, plongea vers le fond. Dévissant les boulons qui connectaient le bateau au sous-marin, nous remontâmes rapidement vers la surface. 

Si cela avait été mon premier passage dans les eaux du golfe, nous nous serions inévitablement perdus, mais ce n’était pas en vain que j’étais sorti avec d’Orbigny sur son bateau, l’aidant à pêcher. Je connaissais bien la côte autour de Cassis ; même au crépuscule, j’étais fort à l’aise dans ce labyrinthe de caps et de baies étroites qui découpaient la côte. Au bout d’un quart d’heure, le bateau se rangea le long de la jetée la plus proche du domicile de mon ami. Nous sautâmes tous trois sur le rivage, les rameurs restant dans le bateau. 

Quand nous atteignîmes la maison, il faisait déjà sombre. Les sommets noirs des arbres étaient à peine visibles contre la fenêtre illuminée au deuxième étage. Je fis doucement sonner la cloche de marine au-dessus de la grille, le cœur battant, et ses échos résonnèrent dans la nuit. 

J’entendis la porte de devant s’ouvrir et il y eut un bruissement de pas sur le sentier. 

\- Qui est là ? demanda d’Orbigny depuis l’ombre, sans s’approcher. 

\- François, c’est moi. Et je ne suis pas seul. 

\- Pierre ? 

Je l’entendis gratter une allumette, et une lampe à pétrole s’alluma entre ses mains. D’Orbigny se rendit rapidement à la grille, défit le loquet et nous laissa entrer. 

\- Pardonnez-moi, François, je vous retombe dessus après un an d’absence, marmonnai-je avec culpabilité. 

Au lieu de répondre, il leva sa lanterne plus haut, regarda attentivement Nemo et Ishwari – et de nouveau referma le loquet. 

\- Ce n’est rien, Pierre. Depuis que vous êtes parti avec la Naïade, je me suis préparé à quelque chose de ce genre. Suivez-moi, messieurs, je vous prie. 

Nous marchâmes sur le sentier jusqu’à la maison et nous retrouvâmes dans le hall assombri. D’Orbigny posa la lampe sur la table et alluma une paire de chandeliers. La pièce s’illumina d’une douce et chaude lumière. 

Soudain j’entendis le frou-frou d’une jupe et des pas hésitants sur les marches grinçantes de l’escalier vers le second étage. François releva les yeux et dit d’une voix forte et sèche : 

\- Madeleine, restez en haut ! C’est mon affaire ! 

\- D’accord, nous répondit une voix féminine étouffée et un peu tremblante, et les escaliers grincèrent de nouveau. 

\- Je suppose, ajouta plus doucement mon ami, que moins de gens savent que vous êtes ici, mieux c’est. Asseyez-vous, je vais allumer un feu. 

Je jetai un regard au capitaine et à sa fille. Ils considéraient tous deux d’Orbigny – Nemo avec intensité, Ishwari avec une curiosité évidente. 

Deux minutes plus tard, le feu pétillait gaiement dans l’âtre, et une odeur boisée, résineuse, se répandit dans la pièce. François apporta une bouteille de Bordeaux et le versa adroitement dans quatre verres. 

\- Je ne prétendrai pas ne pas vous avoir reconnu, Monsieur Dakkar, dit-il. Il y a douze ans, vous avez sauvé ma famille. Je ne l’ai pas oublié. Comment puis-je vous aider ? 

\- Il est bon de vous revoir en bonne santé, Monsieur d’Orbigny, répondit Nemo avec une amabilité inattendue. Il est vraiment dommage que votre projet de pont sur la Hooghly n’ait jamais été réalisé. 

Mon ami se figea. 

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce projet ? 

\- J’ai une bonne mémoire. 

Ils se regardèrent et il me sembla que pendant un moment, ils croisèrent le fer, mais alors François sourit et dit quelques mots dans le dialecte de l’équipage du _Nautilus_. Je l’admets, j’étais si stupéfait que je faillis laisser tomber mon verre. 

Nemo répondit dans la même langue – et il n’y eut plus la moindre tension dans l’atmosphère. 

Ishwari prit une gorgée de son verre et fut soudain victime d’une forte quinte de toux. Je décidai que c’était une bonne occasion d’annoncer la raison de notre visite. 

\- François, laissez-moi vous présenter la princesse Ishwari de Bundelkhand, fille de Monsieur Dakkar, dis-je. La princesse est sérieusement malade, et je vous demande de lui offrir votre hospitalité et de l’assister pour son traitement. 

\- Oui, une mauvaise toux, marmonna d’Orbigny, rembruni. Quel est le diagnostic, Pierre ? 

\- Gorge irritée et bronchite, les poumons ne sont pas encore affectés. 

\- Madame, asseyez-vous plus près du foyer, la nuit est fraîche, dit doucement mon ami, poussant l’un des bancs de bois sculpté vers le feu. Bien sûr, je ferai tout ce que je peux. Si les poumons ne sont pas atteints, tout ira bien – si vous vous souvenez, Mathilde et Paul ont tous deux eu la bronchite et il n’y a pas eu de complications. 

\- Merci, François. J’ai une dette envers vous. 

\- Ce n’est rien, dit-il, et il regarda le capitaine. Je suis heureux que vous ayez réussi votre coup à Siolim. Il était temps que le colonel Spencer reçoive ce qu’il mérite. 

Nous fîmes silence pendant quelques minutes, seul le feu pétillant dans l’âtre. 

\- Vos serviteurs sont-ils fiables, Monsieur d’Orbigny ? demanda Nemo après une pause. 

\- Ils sont fiable. De plus, nous ne les tenterons pas avec des informations inutiles, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. J’avais un cousin, Michel de la Fuy, même dans notre famille on le considérait comme un mouton noir. D’après la légende familiale, le destin l’a mené au Maroc, où il a épousé la fille d’un marchand local. Mon petit, je vous appellerai Marie de la Fuy. Si c’est nécessaire, nous pourrons faire de faux documents à ce nom. 

\- Vous pouvez faire de faux documents? demandai-je avec surprise. Qu’est-ce que j’ignore d’autre à votre sujet, François ? 

\- Pierre, vous connaissez bien le capitaine de la Naïade, ne jouez pas la surprise. J’ai des liens parmi les contrebandiers, et ils en ont avec une audience encore plus douteuse. Je ne suis pas le roi du monde interlope de Marseille, si c’est ce que vous comptiez impliquer, ajouta d’Orbigny en riant. 

Il nous versa un autre verre de vin. Ishwari restait assise près du foyer, tournant le dos au feu, et ne quittait pas mon ami des yeux. Son visage était éclairé d’un demi-sourire, et je réalisai qu’elle appréciait François. 

\- Comment votre famille va-t-elle réagir à la soudaine apparition de votre petite-nièce ? s’enquit Nemo. Cela ne va-t-il pas causer de soupçons ? 

\- Vous ne connaissez pas notre Michel. Non, cela ne causera pas d’alarme. Du mécontentement – peut-être. Mais en tant que chef de famille, c’est à moi de décider s’il faut ou non accepter la fille d’un cousin. 

D’Orbigny jeta quelques morceaux de bois supplémentaires dans le foyer et retourna les braises avec un tisonnier. La flamme qui s’était atténuée s’éleva de nouveau, jetant un fort éclat sur son visage. 

\- Bien que je pense que tout ira bien – les d’Orbigny n’abandonnent pas les leurs que le sort nous éparpille à travers le monde, ajouta-t-il pensivement. 

Je remarquai que le visage du capitaine s’était subtilement radouci. Il considérait mon ami sans méfiance pour la première fois, et il me semblait qu’il était prêt à sourire. 

\- Très bien. Alors j’attends vos lettres à la poste principale du Havre. Adressez-les à Nicolas Duval. Je peux ramasser le courrier environ une fois par mois, peut-être un peu plus fréquemment. 

François s’inclina par jeu. 

\- Monsieur Duval va avoir besoin d’un gros sac pour transporter toute la correspondance à son nom sur un seul mois. 

Ils se mirent à parler du passé – de ponts qui n’avaient jamais été construits, de solutions d’ingénierie pour des berges boueuses et des rivières envasées, et bientôt je cessai de suivre leur conversation. Je regardai la façon dont la douce lumière vacillante tombait sur les visages du capitaine et d’Orbigny, comment les flammes des chandelles dansaient dans les yeux d’Ishwari et je ressentis un plaisir inexplicable au fait que j’étais en vie. Tout semblait brillant et chaleureux en ces instants – le goût tannique du vin, l’odeur résineuse des bûches qui brûlaient, le flux tranquille de la conversation. Je savais que je me souviendrais de cette nuit – plus tard, quand le froid saisirait de nouveau mon âme, et que les couleurs du monde s’évanouiraient. De même que je me rappellerai l’abîme étoilé sur le pont du Nautilus, les sanglots de l’orgue sous les longues mains du capitaine et le bleu sans fin de l’océan illuminé par le fanal du sous-marin. 

Il était à peu près une heure et demie du matin quand François regarda la pendule avec un regret évident. 

\- Dans une heure et demie, l’aube va arriver. La mer près du rivage est habituellement claire et donc les pêcheurs sortent tôt. Je crains qu’à présent peu d’entre eux confondent le _Nautilus_ avec une baleine. Madame, permettez-moi de vous montrer votre chambre. Monsieur Dakkar, je serais heureux que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous. 

Nemo et sa fille se levèrent. D’Orbigny prit une lampe à pétrole sur la table et monta prudemment les escaliers vers le second étage, les marches craquant doucement sous ses pieds. Ishwari le suivait de près, et le capitaine derrière elle. Je restai assis, les regardant s’éloigner. 

Environ dix minutes plus tard mon ami revint. 

\- Je les ai laissés se dire au revoir, indiqua-t-il doucement, et se tourna vers moi. Pierre, je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire. 

Je me levai. 

\- François, pardonnez-moi. Je sais, j’ai tout décidé pour vous. Malheureusement, je n’avais pas le temps ni l’occasion de vous consulter. Vous êtes la seule personne en qui j’ai confiance et avec qui la princesse sera vraiment en sécurité. Mais si cela n’est pas acceptable, je comprendrai et chercherai d’autres solutions. 

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, répliqua d’Orbigny, agacé. Si cela était inacceptable, je vous l’aurais fait savoir il y a trois heures. Ce n’est pas de cela dont je parle. 

\- Quoi ? 

Il m’étudia attentivement. 

\- Cet homme vous a complètement ensorcelé. 

Je sentis mon visage s’embraser. Pendant quelques secondes, la panique me submergea. De quoi parlait-il ? M’étais-je trahi, n’importe comment ? Mais alors je me remis. François ne pouvait deviner. Personne ne le pouvait. En fin de compte, j’avais une bonne excuse. “Le professeur qui a perdu la tête par passion pour une princesse indienne”.   

\- J’espère que vous n’avez pas pris au sérieux ces horribles articles, l’année dernière. J’aime beaucoup Mademoiselle Ishwari, mais je jure… 

Le regard de d’Orbigny se fit sévère et perçant, une lame d’acier. 

\- Pierre. Qui voulez-vous tromper, moi ? Impossible. Je vous connais depuis l’enfance. Et je suis aussi au courant de votre tendre amitié avec Arsène Lumien. 

\- François, mon Dieu ! Nous avions dix-sept ans ! Et je n’ai jamais depuis… 

\- C’est ce que je disais. 

Je ne pouvais croiser son regard sous l’effet de la honte, aussi je fixai le plancher. L’horloge sur le mur tintait doucement ; le sang me tonnait aux oreilles. 

\- C’est la fatalité, dis-je enfin, difficilement. Ou peut-être une malédiction. C’est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. J’ai essayé… mais je me sens juste mort. Là-bas, à Paris, je me sens juste… mort. 

\- Alors vous faites partie de son équipe à présent ? 

Je secouai la tête. 

\- Non, François. Je vais rentrer à Paris, et tout sera comme avant. Il ne sait pas, et ne saura jamais. 

Au-dessus de nous, au second étage, une porte se referma doucement, et nous entendîmes les pas du capitaine, d’abord dans le couloir, puis les escaliers. Je me détournai, tâchant de maîtriser mon anxiété. Dieu fût loué que le hall restât dans la pénombre et que la nuit fût sombre. 

\- Ishwari est fatiguée, et est allée se coucher, dit Nemo, s’avançant vers nous. Professeur Aronnax, nous devons partir. 

\- Oui, capitaine, répondis-je sans me retourner. 

\- Monsieur d’Orbigny, je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, et vous remercie pour l’hospitalité que vous offrez à ma fille. Je ne vous dirai pas adieu. 

\- Je suis heureux de voir avoir revu, Monsieur Dakkar. Tout ira bien. 

Je trouvai enfin la force de me retourner. François était déjà sur le seuil avec une lampe à pétrole à la main. 

Nous sortîmes sur le porche, sous le ciel gris d’avant l’aube. Il n’y avait pas un souffle de vent et pas une feuille ne bougeait dans les arbres. Dans le silence cristallin, un oiseau appela timidement, et nos pas résonnèrent sur le sentier. 

Pour moi, le voyage de retour vers Paris serait court et misérable.


	19. Épilogue

Le matin suivant, après un petit-déjeuner tardif, j'errai à bord du _Nautilus_. L'angoisse me rongeait, et je ne pouvais rester en place ou étudier. Je voulais voir le capitaine - mais j'avais peur de me trahir, j’étais tourmenté par l’incertitude de ma position à bord du _Nautilus_ – mais il semblait encore plus pénible de l’entendre dire à nouveau que rien ne nous liait. Raisonnablement, je décida que dans mon état d’esprit il valait mieux que j’attendisse dans ma cabine, sans chercher le capitaine, mais les murs de la pièce paraissaient me suffoquer. Je me rendis dans la salle à manger, puis dans la bibliothèque, puis dans le salon – mais je ne vis personne. Peut-être ne verrais-je pas le capitaine avant que nous approchions Le Havre – c’était arrivé avant, quand il avait disparu pendant de longs jours d’affilée, et Conseil, Ned Land et moi-même étions laissés à nous-mêmes.

Je traversai lentement le salon, admirant les peintures et les précieux bibelots – coquilles, coraux, perles, étoiles de mer et éponges. Le doux clapotis de la fontaine, s'élevant du clam géant au milieu de la pièce, me calma et remit mes pensées et mes nerfs sous contrôle. Pendant un bon quart d’heure, j’errai de vitrine en vitrine, regardant les pièces sans prix réunies par Nemo, comme si j’attendais quelque chose – les lumières du plafond s’éteignirent, il y eut un léger bruit et les vitres cristallines s’ouvrirent, et moi, comme toujours, oubliai tout, fasciné. 

Le _Nautilus_ s se dirigeait vers Gibraltar à une profondeur de trente mètres environ. Le soleil de midi, presque au zénith, illuminait les eaux claires de la Méditerranée presque aussi bien que le fanal. Une grande variété de poissons de toutes tailles et couleurs y nageaient – des loches de mer couvertes de taches jaunes et blanches. Des anthias, richement colorés de toutes les nuances de rouge, du rose pâle au rubis éclatant, la dorade azur et argent aux nageoires rayées et bien d’autres. Je me tenais devant la fenêtre, perdu dans leurs mouvements, essayant de les imprimer dans ma mémoire. 

Puis il y eut des pas lents derrière moi, et me retournant, je vis le capitaine Nemo. 

\- Il est impossible de se lasser de cette vue, dis-je doucement, incapable de cacher mon émotion. 

\- Vous ne vous en lasserez jamais, professeur Aronnax. 

\- Vous avez raison. Je n'ai simplement pas le temps. 

Je tentai de rendre mes paroles enjouées, mais la tristesse s'y glissa en dépit de ma volonté. 

\- Non, ce n'est pas la raison, dit le capitaine. Vous pouvez rester sur le _Nautilus_ si vous voulez. Et la mer vous réjouira chaque jour. 

Je jetai un regard rapide à Nemo – pour voir s'il se moquait de moi, mais le capitaine ne faisait que me considérer avec sérieux. 

Je pris une profonde inspiration et secouai la tête. 

\- Autant j'aimerais rester, Monsieur Dakkar, pour le reste du monde je repose chez moi à Paris, gravement atteint par la rougeole. S'il est connu que j'ai soudain disparu, cela pourrait mener certaines personnes à certaines conclusions, et cela mettra Ishwari en danger. Sa sécurité et son bien-être passent par-dessus tout pour moi. 

\- Aimez-vous Ishwari, professeur ? 

J'inclinai la tête, rassemblant mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Il me semblait important d’exprimer mes sentiments aussi sincèrement et précisément que possible. 

\- Oui et non. J'aime Ishwari, mais pas de la façon dont les journaux le décrivent. Je n'ai pas et n'aurai jamais d'enfants, mais j'aime Ishwari comme ma propre fille. 

Il semblait que ma réponse avait surpris le capitaine. Il m'observa attentivement, et puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Des raies faisaient la course avec le _Nautilus_ , mais je doute qu'il les vît. 

\- Donc, après trois ou quatre mois vous pourrez quitter Paris sans causer de soupçons ? poursuivit-il après quelques minutes. Votre voyage sous-marin est loin d'être complet. Vous n'avez pas vu l'Océan Arctique, ni la Grande Barrière de Corail sur la côte est de l'Australie, n'êtes pas descendu dans la plus profonde fosse océanique près des îles Marianne, et vous n’avez pas idée quel genre de vie bizarre s’épanouit près des volcans à grande profondeur. 

Je souris faiblement. 

\- Capitaine, vous persuadez un homme mourant de soif de boire un peu d'eau. 

\- Vraiment ? Mais vous refusez d'admettre que vous mourez de soif, répondit moqueusement Nemo, mais ses yeux étincelèrent. Dison Le Havre, digue Nord, au début d'octobre cette année. Viendrez-vous ? 

\- Vous le savez, capitaine, je viendrai n'importe où au moindre mot de votre part. 

\- Alors mettez un terme à vos affaires terrestres. Parce qu'alors je vous appellerai de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, fin de la première partie ! Mais les ennuis ne sont pas finis pour autant.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l'auteur originel :  
> J’ai pris la liberté de changer quelques-unes des dates dans ce texte – en avançant certaines d’une année. Il me semble que le voyage à bord du Nautilus dans 20,000 Lieues sous les Mers commence en 1867 et se termine en 1868.  
> De la sorte, le professeur Aronnax, Conseil et Ned Land quitteraient la Norvège en août 1868 et non 1869 (comme je l’avais originellement écrit) puisque seulement un mois et demi s’est écoulé depuis leur évasion.


End file.
